Papermoon
by Nanashi Wanderer
Summary: Moka Akahsiya has been suffering from nightmares since the start of her third year at school. With the arrival of a new teacher and whispers of a threat no one saw coming will anyone surive. Part 1 of 3 of the "Nightmare Trilogy"
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first ever fanfic so please let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of R + V.

Prologue: Dream Walker

_She could see the world darken around her as if she had entered a cave. Once her eyes had adjusted to the darkness she could see hundreds maybe even thousands of corpses littering what turned out to be the hall of a school. "Hello is there anyone here?" she called out in hopes of someone being able to help her. When no reply was given she started to break down. Or at least she would have if her pride did not keep her from losing all control of her emotions. As she continued walking through the hallway she noticed the mangled corpse of a little girl wearing a witch's outfit. "Yukari!" she cried as she rushed over to the dead body. "Yukari what happened?" she asked in vain already knowing that no one could give her an answer. Cradling the girl in her arms for a few moments she then gently placed her back down before standing up and continuing through the hallway. As she walked through the hall she found all of her other friends dead and mangled except for one. Reaching the end of the hallway she heard the sounds of a conflict and rushed out to find that one friend desperately caught in a fight with someone whom she could not identify. Before she could leap down to help him a hand held her back. Looking up at the one who stopped her with a glare she noticed a dark haired man with brown eyes watching her. "Why'd you stop me?" she nearly screamed at him. _

"_I stopped you because this is, but a dream and getting yourself killed in a dream is a horrible way to go." The enigmatic man responded. "I needed to prevent that or else all this will surely come to fruition in the real world." Keeping her eyes on this man she spoke up once again. _

"_What if I refused to follow that request what would you do then?" she retorted angrily as the sounds of combat raged on below her. _

"_Quell you bloodlust for at least a short amount of time and think rationally about this. Something is trying end this academy and all Youkai existence. You may be the only thing currently standing in its way. If you die then all is lost for each and every one of your friends." He stopped talking to take a breath before continuing. "There are many creatures and beings that want to destroy Youkai Academy and everything it does as well as spark war between every race that inhabits the earth. So you must wake up now!" The man stated angrily before forcing her to wake. _

End Prologue

Chapter 1: 3rd Year + New Teacher

Moka Akashiya woke up very irritable. Every night for the past month she had been suffering from nightmares with images and stories that would evade her upon waking. She knew that she couldn't deal with this anymore and needed someone to confide in. Yet at the same time her vampire pride refused to allow this. As she cursed her pride she got dressed in her uniform and headed for the school.

Arriving at the school gates Moka finally remembered that there was a morning meeting of the newspaper club today. Rushing through the gates and swiftly heading up the stairs to the club room she entered to find that only Tsukune Aono was there sitting in Gin's former spot fast asleep.

"Hello Tsukune" Moka said gently hoping to avoid startling him. This plan failed as he instantly snapped awake in shock and blinked trying to focus his vision.

"Oh, hello Moka and how are you?" he responded all the while stifling a yawn that tried to break free from his tired face. She giggled silently to herself at this sight before responding.

"I'm doing fine today. Now if you don't mind what was the need for the morning meeting of the club?" Waiting for an answer she glanced around the room to see hordes of paper and article ideas spread out across the desks most of which were in Tsukune's handwriting.

"Ms. Nekonome had asked me to call a morning meeting so that we could run some ideas for the first issue of the paper for this year. Sadly the only ones who have seemed to show up are you and me." He said once again stifling a yawn. Grinning to herself Moka knew that these opportunities didn't present themselves very often and were usually ended by the entrance of either Kurumu or Mizore. So taking advantage of it she went over and randomly grabbed one of Tsukune's many article ideas and began to look it over all the while slowly inching closer towards him.

"Tsukune what's this about a new English teacher for the third year students?" She asked him becoming genuinely interested in the article that Tsukune had planned out.

"Oh I had been told by Ms. Nekonome that this article was the only one that had to be run so that people would have an idea of who this new teacher is. I personally am curious as to why we suddenly need a special third year only English teacher though I don't doubt the headmaster has something specific planned." He responded. Their conversation continued like this for another hour before Tsukune quickly gathered all the article ideas shoving them into his book bag and then they rushed off to class.

After Ms. Nekonome's long and boring discussion about what it meant to be third year students, homeroom was dismissed and they were sent to English class.

"I wonder what the new English teacher is like." A very excited voice questioned as Tsukune walked down the hall.

"Yukari to be honest all I know about him is his gender and that he is a former graduate of this school." Tsukune replied as Kurumu came running to catch up with them.

"Good morning Tsukune" she said pulling him into her bosom with a hug. "How are you today?" She asked a smile spreading across her lips as she released him.

"Fine, save for the fact that no one showed up to the morning meeting of the newspaper club." The response was blunt and clearly showed that he was irritated by it. "The only person decent enough to show up was Moka" he continued making sure Kurumu would clue into what that meant.

"You mean you were left alone with that pink haired bloodsucker!" A panicked Kurumu said. "I am so sorry Tsukune I can't believe I forgot about the meeting and left you alone like that." As she continued to babble along those lines he found himself grinning at the way that had worked out. Yukari noticing Tsukune's grin giggled as she realised what he had just done. Before she could speak however a purple haired girl came up behind all of them and caused all of them to jump as she spoke.

"Hello all I'm sorry for being late. What did I miss?" Mizore asked softly as she watched the three nearly jump out of their skin. Continuing to hold a straight face she waited for someone to respond to her.

"I can't believe it, but I left my precious Tsukune in the clutches of that pink haired bloodsucker once again" Kurumu cried eliciting a few looks from others walking through the halls.

"Well then we'll just have to make sure that this never happens again" Mizore stated as she pulled Kurumu aside to begin plotting. An exasperated Tsukune watched this all while once again stifling a yawn.

"Tsukune are you all right?" Yukari questioned after witnessing his yawn.

"I'll be fine Yukari I'm just not used to getting up so early" he said truthfully. 'I hope that this doesn't become a common thing' he thought to himself as they reached the door to the English class. Upon entering Tsukune noticed that Moka was already there and in her assigned seat near the back window.

"Hello and welcome to my class" a kind voice said as the four turned to see their new teacher. "My name is Sora Sendo and I will be teaching the third year English class." A look of shock spread over the three girls faces each for different reasons. Tsukune however was excited to meet a male who did not seem to have it out for anyone.

"Hello my name is Tsukune Aono" he said while he held out his right hand. Taking it in a firm grip Sora shook it before speaking again.

"It's nice to meet you Tsukune. I hope that you enjoy my class." Releasing his grip on the boy's hand he turned to the three girls who had each been staring at him since his quick introduction.

Kurumu noticed that he was watching the three of them waiting for a response where she then gathered the courage to speak up. "Hello sir my name is Kurumu Kurono" she said as she took his hand and shook it. Mizore followed suit in introducing herself to him, but shied away from shaking his hand. Yukari on the other hand wouldn't stop staring at him.

"Okay Miss Sendo you can stop staring now" Sora said as he began to fidget under Yukari's gaze. "I said that's enough Yukari" he continued much to the shock of Tsukune, Mizore, and Kurumu (who had become all, but lost at this current moment in time).

"Nii-san is that really you?" Yukari finally managed to ask as tears began to well up in her eyes.

Blushing furiously Sora placed a hand and her shoulder and quickly said "Come see me after school and I will explain everything." Before putting on an even larger (yet totally fake) grin he gave them their assigned seats and went to the front of the classroom. Beginning his lecture he noticed that something just didn't feel right at that current moment and he noticed the pink haired girl in the far back was carefully watching him.

End Chapter 1

A/N: Again this is my first fanfic. Please review and please let me know what I could do better.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well last chapter my author's note quite sucked didn't it. So this time I shall properly introduce myself. I am Nanashi Wanderer and am new to the writing of Fanfiction. I plan on staying for a long time though so I hope you enjoy my stories and please review to complain or give me constructive criticism or even to say you enjoy my story any review would be great. I will be updating as quickly as I possibly can and am just excited to be finally sharing my writing with the world. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own in any way the rights to Rosario + Vampire. **

Chapter 2: What do we have here?

Moka couldn't say why exactly, but she was conflicted about the new English teacher. His presence was a blemish in the school that shouldn't even exist yet at the same time he was a needed aspect. Her thoughts were swiftly interrupted by Yukari.

"Hey guys honestly what do you think of my Nii-san?" Yukari suddenly asked while they gathered around a table for lunch.

"I think he's a very decent teacher" Kurumu started. "He actually manages to keep my attention on the lesson instead of having my mind wander elsewhere."

Yukari smirked before replying to her "Well that's because he developed a special speaking technique that works similar to a succubus' charm. However instead of using it to pick up girls he made it for getting people to listen to him."

Tsukune chuckled at this. "So your brother can keep people focused on his lesson. He really must be a good teacher then."

Moka was shifting nervously in her seat throughout the following conversation. She just couldn't bring herself to tell Yukari that she couldn't stand her brother and would rather not have him around.

After class Moka avoided the club and went straight back to the dorms. She had told Tsukune earlier that if she didn't show up to the club that afternoon it would be due to her feeling ill. Upon reaching the dorms she quickly made her way to her room. As soon as she entered she collapsed on her bed and drifted off to sleep.

_She could see nothing, but darkness. However she was clearly not alone. She could feel the presence of hundreds of others all around her. Slightly worried she looked around for a way out of this place. Cursing under her breath when she couldn't find any she decided she should head down and find those illusive presences. Before she could even move very far she felt a hand on her soldier that pulled her back into the deep darkness. _

"_Just give it a moment for your eyes to adjust to the light." A distinct and familiar male voice said. _

"_Are you the one who woke me up last night?" She asked truly curious about this. _

"_Well I don't see any need in hiding the fact so yes I am the one who forced you awake." The voice stated. _

"_So then why are you here?" She asked as her eyes suddenly adjusted and revealed a fairly tall man wearing a trench coat with the collar covering the majority of his face and a cowboy hat specifically meant to keep his eyes out of view._

"_I'm here because I need to protect you from the spellcaster community" he replied lifting his hat slightly so he could show her his eyes and the sincerity of them. _

"_So if the spellcaster community is a threat what do I do about Yukari and Ruby?" She questioned before even realising she asked him this. _

"_Those two have yet to be pulled into the scheme and I highly doubt that they would agree with it." Was the response she was given. "For now I would say you should trust them completely, but if I find anything to sway my decision I will let you know immediately." _

_By this time the darkness had started to fade and she could tell that this conversation was putting her at ease. "So are you on the school grounds?" she asked as the darkness continued to fade and be replaced by sleep. _

"_Yes I am" was the last thing she heard before falling into a peaceful sleep. _

The next morning Moka woke up in a panic remembering that Tsukune had asked her to come by if she was feeling well so they could go over what happened at the club. Quickly changing into a clean uniform she ran to the school grounds and up to the clubroom. Entering she noticed that Tsukune was fast asleep at the president's desk. She couldn't help, but blush while seeing him like this. Begrudgingly she went over and shook him gently to get him to wake up.

"What...uh...oh sorry Moka I can't believe I fell asleep again." He said blushing out of embarrassment.

"That's alright yesterday I probably would have done the same thing" Moka stated with a grin.

Tsukune sat up and pulled out a folder full of papers. "In here are the article ideas presented by Mizore, Kurumu, Yukari, Kokoa and even Ruby." Yawning he handed them to her. Moka opened the folder and looked at the pitched articles. Out of them all the only one that she actually found interesting was Yukari's pitch on a story about the new teacher.

"Tsukune if it's alright I would like to help Yukari with the article on her brother."

"Sure Moka. Once the others show up you can let her know."

Tsukune stood up and walked to the other end of the room and back trying to wake himself up completely and energize himself for school.

"So there's half an hour till the others will show up and an hour before school starts" he began before once again yawning. "Is there anything you want to talk about while waiting?" he asked Moka.

As soon as the question was out of his mouth Moka began to blush lightly at how mature and Tsukune had become since the start of their second year. To think that in less than a year they would be graduating was even more amazing after all the strife they had gone through to reach this point. She also knew that this was the year that she would confess to the boy and let him know how both sides to her really feel about him. Her train of thought was cut off early when she saw him watching her.

"Oh I'm sorry I kind of spaced out there" Moka said.

"Well I just said that we could discuss the..." Tsukune was caught off before he could finish the sentence as he was tackled by the recently arrived Kurumu.

"Aha!" She yelled. "I finally caught you making your move on him, but I would never let that happen to my destined one" she continued all the while still sitting on Tsukune.

"Um, Kurumu" Tsukune began as politely as possible. "Would you mind getting off of me?"

Realising that she was sitting on him she quickly got off and helped him up.

"I'm so sorry Tsukune I didn't harm you did I?" Kurumu worriedly asked checking him from top to bottom for any visible injuries.

Shifting nervously and blushing under her scrutinizing gaze he spoke up "Kurumu I don't believe that you caused any injuries so could you stop searching for them?" Again Kurumu seemed slightly flustered as she stopped and then walked over to Moka.

"So have you decided which article you're going to assist with?" Kurumu asked with a look of expectancy.

"Well I decided that I'm going to help out Yukari with her article on Sendo-sensei." Moka replied.

"Okay then I'll just have to make Tsukune my partner on my article" Kurumu mischievously said. However just as soon as she said it an ice kunai went flying into her.

"Don't think you can make decisions like that for yourself." Mizore's soft voice said as she made her way into the clubroom.

Ignoring the argument that was beginning Tsukune turned to Mizore and asked whether she had seen either Yukari or Kokoa while coming over here.

"I believe that Yukari was taking Kokoa to go meet her brother" was the response she gave. Nodding Tsukune began the club meeting.

"Everybody I'm sorry to interrupt, but the headmaster has requested an audience with Tsukune!" The interruption didn't go unnoticed as Ruby burst into the room panting heavily from running all the way there. Slowly getting up Tsukune excused himself and headed out of the clubroom and went towards the headmaster's office with Ruby following behind him.

Upon reaching the headmaster's office Tsukune could see that Ruby was quite tired and was trying her best to dry off her sweat before entering the office. As they entered he saw someone there that caused him a shock. Sora Sendo dressed much differently than he was yesterday was waiting there alongside the headmaster for Tsukune.

Sora noticed that Tsukune wasn't alone and he couldn't help, but notice the sweaty and pretty young witch standing there watching in just as much shock as the boy to his presence.

"Hello there I am Sora Sendo" he said extending his hand to Ruby. Blushing she accepted the handshake before leaving the room both due to the headmasters request and because she was too nervous around him to stay. After she had left the headmaster beckoned to a nearby chair and Tsukune sat down.

"So why did you need to see me so early in the morning?" Tsukune asked trying his hardest to keep a level and disinterested tone.

"Well I have another request for you" the grinning headmaster answered as he turned to Sora. "You see Mr. Sendo here is not actually a teacher. He has been looking into a possible coup de tat against the entire world that seemed to lead back to the academy so we hired him here as a teacher to help find the source."

Tsukune looked from the headmaster to Sora who was now dressed up in a trench coat and was holding a cowboy hat at his side.

"No wonder your lectures were so boring" Tsukune said which gained him a genuine grin from Sora.

"Exactly the reason" Sora replied still grinning. "However I requested your presence because I need your help" he continued as his expression became instantly serious. "Your friend Moka Akashiya is being targeted by a mass majority of the spellcaster community due to a special power that she doesn't even know about."

"So you need my help in what?" Tsukune questioned his eyes becoming filled with worry.

"I personally need you to keep a close eye on Miss Akashiya and an especially close eye on my sister as I do not know if she has any idea about what her people are doing or not." Sora replied.

"Well then what makes me trust you if you are her older brother?" Tsukune asked again though this time he noticed the headmaster and Sora glance at each other and turn back with large grins on their faces.

"The reason you can trust me is because I'm an outcast." Sora stated keeping that grin on his face.

End of Chapter 2

**A/N: So what did you think? I am planning on this story being around 12 to 15 chapters long and the first part in an overall trilogy. Please review and let me know what you think of my work so far. **

**Also on a side note my OC Sora Sendo has yet to reveal what he truly is. Though most readers will probably realise that he can enter Moka's dreams and that will be explained soon. And before I forget if anyone could help me understand Kokoa's character it would be greatly appreciated because I have yet to read much of Season II of R + V and so I don't really know much about her. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here it is chapter 3. I love to write so my stories won't take as long between updates as some others. Also none of these are going through a beta because I'm new to this so please forgive any grammatical mistakes. ;D Also this chapter is going to contain the first Tsukune x Moka fluff I've ever written so please review it. **

**Also thanks to Darkdeity9194 and Grandliucharde for their reviews. **

**P.S. I managed to change my summary hooray!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario + Vampire. I just enjoy writing about the characters. **

Chapter 3: What's wrong?

Tsukune was dead tired this morning. It had been a long and hard month since he had the discussion with the headmaster and Sora yet he couldn't easily get to sleep anymore. With his friends being unknowingly threatened by a force of rogue spellcasters and the fact that his English teacher was currently the only one able to face them at the school he couldn't help, but get quite anxious.

"Tsukune are you feeling okay? Your face has gone kind of pale" Mizore questioned softly.

Snapping out of his thoughts he remembered that they were in the middle of a club meeting.

"I'm sorry. I just have had a lot on my mind for the past while" was his reply to Mizore.

Looking around the room he noticed that the only person currently missing was Kokoa. Moka herself seemed to be doing quite well since the incident at the start of school however she was dozing off. Glancing at the time Tsukune noticed that it was time for the club to dismiss and so he did. Everyone had got up to leave and Tsukune just continued to sit at his desk and go over the articles that had been submitted.

"Good night Tsukune" Kurumu said as she headed out the door dragging both Mizore and Yukari (neither of who really wanted to leave).

Moka got up and left as well. Saying her good nights she swiftly headed back to the dorms to rest. Ruby was the only one who stayed behind as requested earlier in the day. Upon hearing the other's footsteps disappear down the hall Tsukune nodded and Ruby headed to the English classroom swiftly to get Sora.

A few minutes later Sora arrived with Ruby following closely. Once he closed the door Ruby was about to leave when Sora placed a hand on her shoulder beckoning for her to find a seat and stay. This action seemed kind of odd to Tsukune, but he thought that it would be great if someone else could be let in on what was going on.

"Okay Tsukune you already know this information, but I believe I should restate it for Miss Ruby now" Sora started. After getting a nod he began again. "Miss Ruby you need to understand that the entire world both Youkai and human is about to enter into a great conflict." Watching for any reaction from the young woman he noticed a brief glint in her eyes that he took as acknowledgement before continuing. "At this moment in time there are members of the spellcaster community who are hunting for a great power somewhere on these school grounds. I came here upon the request of the headmaster to find out what it is that they are searching for and to protect it. What I have discovered is that they are trying to gain control of Miss Akashiya who somehow fits into their plans."

Tsukune's expression remained the same so far throughout the story, but Ruby was a different matter as shock had already snuck its way onto her face.

"I early on had discovered that they were attempting to break her by use of nightmares" Sora continued. "This was the reason the headmaster contacted me as I am one of the few people who know how to use a technique known as dreamwalking. So far I have managed to keep Miss Akashiya from falling into desperation by keeping her from the real dream or by forcing her awake. For the time being she's safe, but now we come to what Tsukune's here for."

Ruby noticed that Sora's attention had turned from her and had begun to focus on Tsukune.

"Tsukune I need you to learn how to dreamwalk." Sora stated bluntly. "You need to have this ability so that Miss Akashiya can have someone she truly trusts coming and bringing her back."

Tsukune could only gape in utter shock at this. He was going to be taught something that would allow him to actually protect Moka. Excited by this idea he agreed.

"Good now Miss Ruby the headmaster and I have discussed this and we agreed that you shall be assisting me for the duration of my stay." Sora said with a grin spreading across his face for the first time that night.

"Okay Mr. Sendo" Ruby said a brilliant red spreading across her cheeks.

"Please don't call me Mr. Sendo. It irritates me quite a bit just call me Sora" he responded his grin widening. "Well then Mr. Aono tonight is going to be your first lesson on dreamwalking." Sora turned to Tsukune and the two of them left the clubroom as Ruby tailed behind them.

_She was relaxed and at ease. Tsukune was there and all her friends were alive and well. She could see a few little children running around and she headed over to the dark haired little girl who looked up at her with brilliant emerald eyes. _

"_Mommy why do you look so nervous?" the little girl asked her. _

"_M...mommy? What do you mean?" She stuttered placing her gaze on the little girl. _

"_I mean that you're my mommy and that over there is daddy" she said in a matter of fact voice that reminded her of herself. She followed the little girl's finger as she saw the she was pointing to Tsukune who was currently talking with a few other people. _

'_Is this real?' she muttered to herself hoping beyond all hope that someone wasn't just messing with her in this perfect fantasy. However just as she was beginning to head over to Tsukune she noticed the sky go dark and the world began to fall apart. _

_She saw people being scrutinized and counted by what looked like a witch who would end up torturing those who wouldn't comply. What she didn't notice was that this witch had seen her and had alerted the guards that she had with her to begin pursuit. As soon as she had realised she stopped and prepared to face them. Without her rosary she was no longer lacking her skill and power. Sadly this was not the case as these guards were stronger than her and managed to swiftly pin her. That is when the witch came over and began to speak. _

"_If you'll become our special weapon I'll allow you to live" the witch sang her beautiful voice lulling the prisoner into a sense of security. _

"_I don't believe that is a viable option" she said to the witch making sure her fangs were clearly showing. _

"_Oh is that so. Well I don't see your protector here tonight so I'm assuming that he has decided that we can have all the fun that we like with you." The grinning witch sang this time moving closer to her and placing a hand on her face. "Oh I'm going to enjoy making you scream" was the last thing she heard before she was enveloped in pain. _

"Ahh!" Moka screamed as she woke up in a cold sweat scared and feeling quite violated. Getting up she got herself prepared for school and decided to go find Tsukune. At this moment in time she needed him to comfort her.

Tsukune and Sora headed back to the school building both yawning greatly after the hellish night they had just endured.

"You've got the basics down for entering into a person's dreams, but for some damn reason we couldn't get into Miss Akashiya's" Sora stated angrily.

"I hope nothing happened to her while we couldn't get in" Tsukune mumbled making sure that only Sora could hear him he added. "I'm worried about what these spellcasters may decide to do if they managed to get to Moka."

Sora nodded and then instantly moved away from Tsukune and headed towards his classroom when he saw Moka searching for the boy.

"I can see that she's looking for you so I'll excuse myself now" he said before beckoning to Ruby and heading to the classroom.

"Tsukune there you are" Moka said a smile coming onto her face upon seeing him. "I'm glad I found you we need to talk."

Still keeping that smile on her face she went over to Tsukune, grabbed his arm and began dragging him into the forest. Tsukune completely caught of guard decided not to struggle and allowed her to pull him until she reached her destination.

"Okay Moka what did you want to talk about?" Tsukune asked when he noticed that Moka was toying with the rosary around her neck.

"Tsukune I really need to talk with you about which of us you are going to choose." Moka said an unfamiliar light appearing in her eyes.

Tsukune recognized the light as the same that appeared when Yukari had used the aphrodisiac however this time it was genuine. Grinning slightly he moved a slight bit away from the girl so he could make a break for it if need be. 'I'm definitely not going to let what happened last time occur again' he mumbled as past trauma came back to him.

"Tsukune what's wrong?" Moka asked her voice giving off a slightly sultry tone.

Tsukune couldn't keep himself from blushing any longer as he faced the other way. He knew what the answer to the question was, but he was still worried that Yukari somehow had her hand in this.

"Okay then if you won't give me your answer here and now then I guess I'll just have to gather the other girls and make you decide in front of all of us" Moka said slyly after noticing Tsukune's hesitation.

Now he was sure she was under the effects of another aphrodisiac and so he just stood there silently waiting for her to let him leave. He did sense her moving closer to him and he expected it was to get a drink before heading back to the school however he was extremely shocked when he felt her lips brush against his cheek before she ran by him and towards the school.

"Remember that you have to decide today!" She shouted back to him. Giggling as she ran back to the school she knew that this was the only way to get her dream out of her mind.

"Great now I'm going to have to deal with four disappointed girls." Tsukune muttered. He knew there was no way to avoid this especially since Moka was willing to drag the others in. Today was going to truly be a living hell. 'Wait a minute' Tsukune thought to himself 'Which way was it back to the school?' Cursing himself he ran along the path Moka had just left trying to get back to school on time.

End Chapter 3

**A/N: So here it is the end of Chapter 3. I want to hear in what the readers think about Sora. I know that he is an OC, but he is vital to the progression of the story so I'm curious what others think about him. Also I know that it may seem like the romance is moving a bit too fast, but I'm not trying to remove any of the manga's canon so their relationship has been building for quite a while. Again I have to ask for reviews in any form, but please try to refrain from flaming me. I take constructive criticism, but flaming can incur my wrath (laughs diabolically) anyway I appreciate those who review and are enjoying my story. Once I've finished this one I'll probably work on another fanfic for a different fandom before returning with part II of the newly named "Nightmare Trilogy" so please enjoy. **

**P.S. Can anyone let me know whether the R + V anime is worth watching? I see it as smut, but if there are any redeemable qualities about it please let me know. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well here I am once again with chapter 4 of Papermoon. For all those who are enjoying my story thanks and also thanks for those who review it gives me the encouragement to do this. Now on with the story! Oh, before I forget I want to say that I have recently read up to chapter 17 of Season II so the belmont whip and Tsukune's newfound Youkai skills will be present in this story. However the Fairy Tail organization will not show up. **

**P.S. From here on out the chapters are probably going to get longer as the meat of the story begins in this chapter. Please enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire. I'm just borrowing the characters for my story. **

Chapter 4: Decision Time

Just as Tsukune had suspected school was hell today. All morning he had been avoiding everyone as best he possibly could because he knew that Moka wasn't bluffing when she said she'd get the other girls involved. And whenever one of the girls found him he would be put on the spot and questioned about why Moka had started this. He gave a sigh of relief when the lunch bell rang and he could make his way to Sora's classroom to discuss his issue. He completely forgot however that Ruby would be there as well.

"Sendo-sensei" Tsukune called out as he made his way into the nearly empty classroom.

"Mr. Aono, what a pleasure to see you here so early. You do no that your English class isn't until last period right?" Sora jokingly questioned.

"Sorry sir, but I have a real problem and need to discuss it with you" Tsukune replied ignoring the joking tone that had been used.

"Well then take a seat and let's see if I can help you" Sora said beckoning to one of the available chairs.

"Well I'm having issues with the fact that I'm being forced to choose one of the girls who I'm friends with as my special someone." Tsukune said as he sat down.

"..." was the response he got from Sora.

"Hello, Sora? Are you alright?" Tsukune asked as he noticed that his teacher had just shut down after he had asked the question.

"Sorry, I totally spaced out when you asked me that question" Sora finally responded. "I am not that good at helping people with relationships and I kind of shut down when they're brought up" he stated his strained smile proving his point.

"Oh, Tsukune I didn't know you'd be here as well" startled Ruby said as she walked into the classroom. "I came back with the items you had requested" she continued now focused on Sora.

Tsukune took this as a sign that Ruby probably wouldn't be pestering him about his decision. Sighing he got up and was about to head outside to eat his lunch when she spoke up.

"Don't worry about this afternoon Tsukune. I'll drag Sora along to make sure no one tries to kill you after you make your decision." Ruby said grinning.

'Dammit this is going to be a horrible afternoon' Tsukune sighed as he walked out of the classroom Sora's protests coming out of the room in perfectly fluent English.

The rest of the day went quite well despite what was looming on the horizon. Moka was unusually bubbly and Tsukune still questioned whether Yukari had made another aphrodisiac. Only later would he discover that this was how she got over nightmares. Once it came time for English class he knew that things would probably start to get quite hectic and prepared for the worst. With the midterm marks being put up today he was kind of worried to see how well he had done. As class began with another long lecture from Sora everyone could see the uneasiness in his face as he continued.

Yukari muttering a spell silently caused a bucket full of ice cold water to appear and dump its contents onto Sora. This caused the entire class to burst into laughter at the sight of their now (literally) steaming teacher who had just been soaked to the bone by the sheer amount of water within the bucket. He quickly got up from his seat and headed into his office at the back of the class and stayed there for a few minutes. Once he reappeared the entire class noticed that he was completely dry.

"Miss Sendo" the irritated man said glaring at his younger sister. "I will need to confiscate your wand for the duration of the class."

Walking over to Yukari he took her wand and went back to the front of the class and resumed his lecture. Silently Yukari gave a sigh of relief as she saw her brother's uneasiness fade away. Class went smoothly after that.

Upon dismissal Yukari bolted to the board where the midterm results were posted and a massive grin spread across her face.

"Number one again" she said triumphantly as she walked away from the board the grin still plastered on her face.

"Oh no" Kurumu cried. "I have to take make up exams again. This really sucks."

"Wow that's pretty good." Moka said upon looking at her placement.

Nervous beyond all belief Tsukune walked to the board and took a look. "I'm within the top ten in every subject this time round" he said completely shocked. 'I'm going to have to thank Sora for all those cram sessions we had' he thought after looking at his marks.

Moka and the others came over and saw what caused Tsukune's shocked reaction.

"Tsukune that's amazing. I've never seen you get that high up in the ratings before" she said genuinely pleased by his amazing ranking.

"How did you get so high up in the rankings?" Kurumu asked intrigued by the sudden surge in Tsukune's academics.

"Well I don't really feel like revealing my source" Tsukune said as a sly grin spread across his face.

"Okay enough with the test marks lets move onto what's really important." Mizore said as she popped up from behind a bush.

With that being said Tsukune felt himself suddenly being dragged away from the board and into the woods. 'This is not going to end well' he mumbled as they continued to drag him deeper and deeper in.

As they reached their destination Tsukune noticed that Ruby was already there and he could also see the tip of a dark brown boot from behind one of the further trees. 'I can't believe that she dragged Sora along' he thought. Prepping his response he could see the looks of expectancy on Kurumu, Mizore and Moka's faces and it really was starting to cause him so issues. 'Why did it have to be sprung on me now? I'm not even sure that I'm ready yet' he thought his mind beginning to wander as Yukari began to speak.

"How about Tsukune has to kiss the one he chooses" Yukari stated with a grin on her face that would probably scare anyone who didn't know her.

All of the girls looked towards Tsukune and he gave out a sigh right before Ruby spoke up.

"If this is how we're going to get a decision out of him I think that we should bring in a moderator" she said.

Tsukune noticed that this caused a twitch from the barely visible boot. 'So that's why he's here' he thought a slight frown appearing on his face.

"I don't think we need a moderator at all" he said gathering up his courage to make the decision. Well actually the decision was the easy part what was going to happen to him afterwards was what caused him to buckle. Ruby nodded in agreement as she caught onto his statement.

Tsukune now had a do-or-die attitude at this point and knew he was running out of stalling time. Having gathered all the courage he could he glanced over the four women in front of him and briefly recollected all they had been through. Yet at the end of it all he knew that Moka was the one he cared for the most. Walking over to her he stood tall and smiled before kissing her.

Inside Moka was ecstatic. She had won and Tsukune had chosen her over all the others. As she passionately returned the kiss she could hear Kurumu call out "get a room" and Mizore mumbled an "I knew that this was going to happen". As soon as they broke apart Moka noticed that Ruby had left and only the five of them were still there.

"Yay!" Yukari cheered gleefully. "Now I'm one step closer to my dream of a true threesome."

Upon hearing this both Moka and Tsukune blushed a deep crimson as the group dispersed leaving the two alone.

As they were walking back to the school building Sora couldn't help, but glance over at Ruby to see if she was alright.

"So are you alright with the decision that Tsukune made?" he asked her trying his best to hide the deep concern in his voice and to keep his aloof act going.

"Of course I'm fine. I already found someone else." Ruby replied grinning as she moved in front of him before turning around. "Are you going to try to get him into her dreams tonight?" she asked changing the subject as a smirk appeared on her lips.

"I'm going to try" Sora replied smirking as well once he caught onto what she said. As they continued back to the classroom they couldn't help, but laugh.

That night Tsukune was late meeting up with Sora and was in a panic as to whether or not he would be punished for it. Upon arrival he found Sora and Ruby sitting there talking as they waited for him.

"So are you ready to enter your girlfriend's dreams?" Sora asked with a smirk on his face.

"Sure I'm ready to actually enter a dream" Tsukune answered completely missing the innuendo that had just been stated.

"Okay then lets get started" Sora said as his smirk was replaced with a grin.

With Ruby standing guard the two of them allowed the energy to enter in and they stepped into the gateway that would lead to Moka's dreams.

"Before I forget" Sora began telling Tsukune. "Normally you would wear something to hide your identity, but tonight I'm going to let that slide as she'll probably be dreaming of you anyway." Grinning he stepped through and Tsukune followed.

"Please be safe...both of you" Ruby whispered as they disappeared from sight.

_Pure ecstasy that was all she felt as she walked through the halls of the school. No one could harm her or ruin her mood as she continued to head towards the clubroom. Upon reaching the room she saw that Tsukune was the only one there and he was talking with the man in the cowboy hat. _

"_You two know each other?" she asked as a look of suspicion appeared in her eyes. _

"_I just saw him in here as I was waiting for you" Tsukune answered giving her a large grin. _

_She took this as the truth and let him off the hook. Walking over to stand beside him she could feel the warmth of his body and decided to lean into him. Thankfully he didn't flinch at this action and so she relaxed herself. _

"_So is there any particular reason you showed up here?" she asked the cowboy. _

"_Yes my protégé has been running through dreams recently and I need to catch him before he does any real harm" he answered. _

_She had just realised that as the cowboy began to speak Tsukune's body had stiffened for a second before relaxing once again. _

"_What's wrong Tsukune?" she asked him. _

"_Oh there's nothing wrong..." he replied. "I just felt a chill go through my body for a second. She nodded and then turned back to the cowboy._

"_So is your student here?" she asked him giving a glare that told him if he made a single step closer to the two of them he would be dead. _

"_Nope, he's not here so I'll just be on my way" he said before stepping out the window and disappearing. _

_Moka snuggled in tighter to Tsukune, quite thankful that she was not having another nightmare. Just as she turned to kiss him an annoying ringing sound began. _

Groggily opening her eyes Moka smacked her alarm off before she lay down watching the ceiling and thinking about the wonderful dream she just had.

Earlier that night a young woman with emerald hair came onto the campus grounds.

"So this is where Miss Akashiya is" she stated all the while cackling like a maniac. "I can't wait to continue our game from before."

With that she transformed into a rat and scurried onto the campus grounds.

End Chapter 4

**A/N: So what do you think of chapter 4. As I stated at the top this is where the meat of the story begins. I have had Tsukune confess to Moka now so that it's out of the way and the plot can develop a full relationship instead of a budding one. The next chapter will begin to delve into the special power that Moka has and will begin to build up the conflict. Oh and personally I have to say that Ruby is my favourite of the girls so that's why she'll play a very deep role in this trilogy. It's not as deep as the roles of Tsukune and Moka, but it's still pretty darn important to the plot progression. Now please review and let me know what you think about this story. I greatly appreciate the reviews I've already garnered as well as all the story update alerts. It makes me feel great to know that people are enjoying the story. **

**Talk to you again in Chapter 5. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello and welcome to chapter 5 of Papermoon. I can't believe that I've already made it to 5 chapters, but I love to write so updating won't take as long for me. Oh and I finally managed to read all the way through the second season of the manga and am completely caught up. This requires me to say completely disregard my comment about Ruby from last chapter. All respect I once had for her character is completely lost. That will not however affect the writing of this story. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to Rosario + Vampire. I would be very nervous around the fans if I did. **

Chapter 5: First Conflict

It was a week before summer vacation. Everyone at Youkai Academy was getting quite excited for the upcoming break. Many clubs were already making plans for what they would do over the break and as usual the Newspaper club was being allowed entry to the human world.

'Great why do we have to go through this again?' Tsukune asked himself. 'Every time we go to the human world we have to stop some sort of mass threat that just happens to be in the area.' His thoughts were interrupted by the sight of Moka who came rushing over to him.

"Good morning Tsukune!" the cheery pink haired vampire called out as she ran up to him.

"How are you today Moka?" Tsukune asked a smile spreading across his face as she approached.

"I'm fine Tsukune, thanks" she replied blushing as a smile spread across her face. "Hey did you hear about the location for the Newspaper club's trip?"

"No, I haven't heard about it" Tsukune said in response. "So where is it?"

"It's going to be overseas." Moka responded as her smile grew wider. "Apparently Sendo-sensei is going to be leading the trip to a western country."

Tsukune was completely caught off guard by this. This trip could easily end in yet another disaster, yet being able to travel overseas with Moka now that they were together easily replaced Tsukune's worries.

"So, has Sendo-sensei let anyone know where we are going?" Tsukune asked, purposefully avoiding why Ms. Nekonome wasn't coming along.

"Apparently Ruby knows, but aside from that it's meant to be a total surprise. I even heard that we are going to be interacting with Youkai from a completely different part of the world." She continued truly excited about the trip.

Elsewhere on the school grounds Sora and Ruby were busy making preparations for the trip.

"Stupid headmaster and his last minute orders for someone who doesn't even rightfully belong here" Sora muttered as he continued to check over his list. "I can't believe that I am needed to be the chaperone to an overseas trip for a newspaper club."

Ruby gave him a playful scowl before speaking up. "You know, you could always look at this as an opportunity to get to know your sisters friends better. I'm quite sure that Yukari would appreciate that."

Sora nodded in agreement before heading back to his preparations. After about another hour of this Ruby began to excuse herself so she could go teach her home economics class when Sora spoke up.

"Please be careful" Sora started, shocking Ruby with the very sorrowful tone in his voice. "There's a threat on the school grounds and I need to deal with it. Please make sure that no one tries to find me for the rest of the day."

This was the last thing he said before he forced her to head to her class. Sighing Sora took one last look over his checklist before heading back to his office. 'Tonight's going to be quite long' he muttered before entering his office.

Yukari easily managed to catch up to Tsukune and Moka after the first bell for class rang.

"Hello, how are the two lovebirds today?" she asked as a devilish grin spread across her face as the two of them blushed at this.

Before they could answer Kurumu, smiling brightly, and Mizore, gloomier than usual, entered the classroom.

"Did you all hear about the trip we'll be taking?" Kurumu asked, extremely excited. The others all nodded and before Kurumu could speak up again in walked their teacher for the morning.

"Good morning class, today I shall be subbing in for Mr. Sendo" the teacher said. "Apparently he has something important to take care of and won't be around for the next couple of days." Upon finishing the explanation the new teacher began the lesson.

It wasn't until lunch time that the friends were able to hold a full conversation again.

"I can't believe Nii-san didn't show up at school today." Yukari fumed. She wasn't used to not seeing him at least once a day and was actually quite irritated by it.

"He probably had some important business to take care of" Tsukune replied knowing all too well that Sora could be doing anything related to his actual job.

"Well it'd be nice if he'd return soon" Kurumu said. "I don't think that I could handle another English lesson like that."

That statement caused Tsukune and Yukari to begin laughing. Moka on the other hand was deep in conversation with Mizore.

"So you don't think that you'll be able to join us?" Moka asked her friend.

"I don't know where we are going and don't really want to risk my health." Mizore answered bluntly. Ever since Tsukune's decision had been made she seemed to get slightly more distant from the rest of them.

"Okay then, what if we can find Sendo-sensei and force him to let us know?" Moka asked, hoping that this would be agreed to.

"Actually, if we could do that it would be greatly appreciated." Mizore said softly.

With this said the lunch period ended and the group left to go to their respective classes. However no one seemed to notice the abnormally emerald coloured rat that had been hanging around the group.

'So Sora is here' the rat squeaked to itself. 'I can't wait to see if he's any better since the last time I saw him.' Squeaking in a way similar to cackling the rat scurried out into the woods.

Unbeknownst to her Sora had been following her youki and had managed to track her all the way through the school. "Damn it, I can't believe that they're already this serious" Sora muttered to himself upon witnessing the rat scurry away. "With Rin here there's no time to waste." Upon saying this Sora left the roof and quickly made his way to the forest.

After school had finished for the day and the club was about to start Tsukune noticed that both Moka and Mizore were nowhere to be found.

"Hey have either of you seen Mizore or Moka?" Tsukune asked the others in the classroom.

"I haven't been able to see nee-chan all day" a slightly grouchy Kokoa said. "So I doubt that I can help you there."

"Sorry Tsukune, I haven't seen either of them since last period" Kurumu answered.

Sighing, Tsukune nodded in acceptance and began the club meeting.

Mizore and Moka had managed to figure out that Sora was not on the school grounds. He was nowhere to be found within the school building so they decided to check the nearby woods for him. As they looked throughout the woods they were noticed a small green rat scurrying around near them.

"What's this?" Moka asked as she bent down to examine the rat. As soon as she bent down she felt Mizore pull her backwards as the rat began to shift in shape and grow into the form of an adult woman with emerald green hair.

"Hello Miss Akashiya, thank you for coming straight to me" the woman said. "Oh, silly me, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Rin Ichimaru and I am here to take you back to the spellcaster council with me."

As she was about to approach Moka three massive ice spikes appeared out of the ground.

"Moka run!" Mizore called out as she began to fight the witch. Nodding and moving away in shock, Moka quickly ran out of the woods and headed to the clubroom to get help.

Mizore now on her own instantly reverted to her true form to make sure that she would be able to fight evenly with the witch in front of her.

"Oh my, a yuki-onna I can't believe my luck" Rin said excitedly. "I always need new things to study and you'll make a perfect specimen."

Mizore was offended by this and lunged towards the woman, striking at her with her claws. However, the witch proved to beat her in speed as she would avoid each of her strikes at the last second. Becoming very irritated Mizore decided to try a different approach. Leaping back she instantly switched to a heavy offensive based upon range as she began chucking numerous ice kunai at her foe. The emerald haired witch just cackled as she swiftly moved around each of the kunai not realising the trap that lay in wait for her. It was too late to avoid the strike as Mizore slashed across Rin's back leaving a bloody gash.

"I was only going to stall until Moka returns with the others" Mizore said. "But apparently I'm going to need to bring you down on my own."

With a new determination she launched another attack at the bleeding witch. This time Rin was prepared and easily sidestepped her attack. Taking advantage of this the witch ignited her wand and lightly tapped the snow girl with the searing hot tool. Mizore couldn't keep from screaming in pain as the heat caused a searing pain to spread throughout her body. At this point though, she no longer cared. Feeling betrayed and alone, she was doing this as a way to get herself killed. Returning her attention to the fight she prepared herself for another salvo from the witch.

"So, are you ready to become my research specimen?" the witch cackled.

"Like I would ever allow you to use me like that" Mizore replied anger lacing her words.

"Suit yourself" the witch said as she disappeared and reappeared behind her foe tapping her with the still enflamed wand.

As soon as she felt the wand on her skin Mizore screamed in pain as another rush of pain came through her body. This time it even elicited some blood as her heavy coughing spat some up. Grinning to herself the depressed snow-girl stood up and prepared another attack.

"Are you read for round three?" she asked the witch as a sick grin spread across her face.

"You really are enjoying this aren't you?" the witch cackled an even sicker grin spreading across her features. "I can't wait to kill you now!"

With that said the fight resumed in earnest. The two women alternating attacks and causing each other immense damage to their bodies as the reckless style of fighting continued. The forest was not spared from the havoc either as the two women's fighting spread deeper in. Trees were toppled and blood covered a good portion of the ground.

'How long does it take to get help?' Mizore accidentally questioned as her resolve to die slowly weakened. However, things were soon put back in perspective after another attack from the witch caused her to topple to the ground, unable to move. Cursing her luck Mizore prepared for the killing blow as her vision began to blur.

"Dammit!" she muttered. "I'm so sorry I wasn't a better friend."

Just as she uttered those words and her eyes began to lose all vision she noticed a pair of black boots step in front of her. 'Maybe I won't die here after all' she thought as the world went completely black.

End Chapter 5

**A/N: So there it is chapter 5 in its entirety. I just want to say that this story does focus on many of the characters and that of the main cast, Mizore and Ruby are the ones who will end up with the most interaction with my OC Sora. What that sort of interaction entails is meant to be secret for now and hopefully will not turn anyone off my story. I hope that all the readers have been enjoying the story so far. Please leave reviews they help motivate me. **

**P.S. Now I'm personally curious about my readers' favourite R + V girl. They don't have to be specifically from Tsukune's harem, but I'm just curious. My personal favourite is probably Mizore (It used to be Ruby until I lost all respect for her in the manga). **

**See you all in Chapter 6**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well here it is Chapter 6. Yes, this author's note sucks and I'm not proud of it, but I can't think of much else to write up here. Anyways enjoy the chapter. Oh, and review please. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire. **

Chapter 6: Cool Down

Mizore woke up in a very unfamiliar setting. The room she woke up in was quite clean, yet it was also empty and unnerving.

"Oh, you're awake" a voice said from the kitchen as the last person Mizore would have expected walked out. "I'm sorry if you're fairly confused about this, but welcome to my apartment" Sora said as he came out of the kitchen wearing an apron and carrying a pan filled with soap water.

"Why am I here?" Mizore's cold attitude returned instantly after the shock of seeing her English teacher in an apron wore off.

"I found you nearly dead in the woods alongside a dead witch" Sora began his expression never changing. "The teacher's housing complex was closer than the infirmary so I rushed you here instead. Your injuries were quite severe and took a while to get treated."

"What you saw me...?" Mizore now blushing began to ask, but was cut off by Sora's quick reply.

"I had Ruby come here to get you cleaned up. I went to discuss the matter with the headmaster" he said averting his eyes from her face.

"Well I'm sorry, but I don't know whether to thank you or get pissed off with you" Mizore muttered under her breath. "Since Tsukune chose Moka there isn't much left to live for."

"I'm sorry to disappoint, but I can't let you try to kill yourself over something trivial as a first love." Sora said as a sad grin appeared on his face. "It's not worth throwing your life away like that. Remember that even though his love is someone different, you're still a friend and that they all care about you."

This shocked Mizore as his sincerity seemed as if he had experienced something similar.

"Okay, I won't throw my life away needlessly" she said. As soon as this was said a true smile appeared on Sora's face, causing her to instantly blush.

"Good, now are you hungry? I can cook just about anything so make a request if you need something" the dark haired man said before leaving for the discarded pot and then the kitchen.

Up until Ruby managed to return from the school, Sora and Mizore were left alone in his apartment. Sora would disappear into a back room every once in a while and would sometimes remerge with a new article of clothing on. Due to her nature as a yuki-onna Mizore couldn't feel the severity of the cold that had gripped the room. Instead she found it quite funny to see the stoic English teacher acting very out of character.

It wasn't until Ruby showed up at around five in the afternoon that there was any real noise in Sora's apartment.

"Oh, Mizore don't ever try to kill yourself again!" Ruby cried as she hugged the other girl tightly after entering.

'Apparently it was quite obvious what I was trying to do' Mizore muttered to herself as Ruby continued to squeeze her.

"Everyone misses you so hurry up and get better" Ruby stated, her tone become very motherly as she spoke. "You've left Moka feeling very guilty and worried and an angry Tsukune who believed he had failed his friend."

If Mizore could've seen behind her she would have noticed the grinning man who was heading into the back room once again.

"I'm sorry Ruby and please tell everyone else that I'm sorry as well. I promise I won't try to do anything stupid like that again" Mizore apologized averting her eyes from the other girl.

"Well that's good enough for me. The headmaster said that you need to stay here till tomorrow and then you can come back to school. I'll bring you a change of clothes in the morning so make sure you're prepared" Ruby said as she got up and headed towards the backroom where Sora had left to.

Left alone to her thoughts Mizore couldn't help the now guilty feeling that spread throughout her. 'Why didn't I run with away with Moka? Together we would've been able to defeat that witch. I need to apologize personally to her tomorrow.' As the guilt got stronger and she felt like she was being consumed, Mizore noticed that both Ruby and Sora had come back to the main room. This eased her mind as the world slowly began to black out and she fell asleep.

* * *

_Her dream was odd. Everything was warped and distorted. There was not a single soul to be found within the entire location she was at. Her body was feeling heavy as she began to walk, hoping beyond all hope that someone would come to save her. After what felt like an hour of walking and making no progress, she snapped. Tears began to flow freely down her face and she cursed herself for being weak. It didn't matter that no one could see her, she just couldn't be weak. Just as she was about to berate herself again a pair of familiar arms wrapped around her. _

"_Are you alright...?" the person asked. _

"_Tsukune is that really you?" she asked in response, new tears beginning to form. "I don't like this place. It makes me feel very edgy and nervous." _

"_Don't worry" Tsukune began his calm eyes keeping her fixated. "I will make sure that nothing happens to you." _

_As the two entered an embrace she could feel deep sleep coming upon her and sadly let him go. _

Waking up the next morning Moka yawned and went through her normal morning routine. Upon exiting her dorm room, the dream she had the previous night came right back to her and she unexpectedly blushed. Walking towards the campus grounds for the morning meeting of the newspaper club she was unexpectedly jumped by her younger sister.

"Good morning nee-chan" the red head said as she sat on her sister's abdomen. "I was hoping to catch you before we went to the meeting. I was hoping that we could, possibly walk there together?" the now blushing vampire asked as she got off her sister and offered her a hand to get up.

"That's sweet Kokoa. Of course I'd love to walk to the club with you." Moka answered in return getting a brilliant smile from her younger sister.

As they made their way to the clubroom they stumbled upon Tsukune just a distance ahead. 'He's probably running late as well' Moka though as her boyfriend fumbled with the keys to the clubroom forcing the door open. Kokoa surprisingly hadn't seemed to notice him as she was to enamoured with her sister at the moment to really care.

Once Moka and Kokoa entered the clubroom she was shocked to see Mizore there before everyone else sitting patiently in one of the seats – instead of hiding somewhere awkward like she usually does – watching out a window.

"Mizore, you're here!" Moka cried as she rushed over to her friend. "The headmaster told us most what had happened and that you were in private care for the past three days. Are you alright now?"

"Yes, I'm quite fine now. Moka, Tsukune I am truly sorry for causing either of you to worry like that over my well being. I did not mean to stress anyone out over my disappearance" Mizore answered.

This answer caused Moka to tear up slightly before rushing over to give her friend a hug. Tsukune stayed behind and gave her a nod of acknowledgement while Kokoa just stood there acting as if nothing was going on.

"Wait, why am I being brought here? I told you I would rather do this in the afternoon not the morning. LET GO!" A familiar voice said as the final three girls entered the room dragging a dishevelled Sora along with them.

"We need to discuss the trip we're taking over summer vacation so we brought Sendo-sensei along to finally tell us where we're going" Kurumu said as she closed and locked the door as well as released Sora.

"Okay, if I have to tell you now I will" Sora said as he fixed his appearance slightly. "This trip we are taking will be overseas and in the human world" he began making sure to emphasize the terms 'overseas' and 'human world'. "So without further ado we shall be travelling to England."

As soon as he said that he got looks of both excitement and shock from almost everyone in the room.

"England, you mean the capital for magic in the world?" Yukari asked her eyes lighting up.

"Yes Yukari, we will be going to that England" Sora answered his eyes betraying his stoic expression. Mizore caught the change and noted that he was glad that they were excited about this trip.

With that said the preparations began and the rest of the meeting was focused on what they needed and what they were going to do. Even Mizore got caught up in the excitement, her usually cold and distant attitude disappearing for the time being. Upon seeing this Sora smiled to himself and continued to help.

* * *

It had been a long yet very simple first semester. At least that's what Tsukune thought after comparing it to the previous two years. He was glad that the witch that came onto the campus never made it to Moka, but he was really glad that Mizore hadn't been killed by her.

Standing by the bus stop Tsukune was patiently awaiting the arrival of his friends. Yawning, he remembered the past few nights where he had entered Moka's dreams on his own to keep her from suffering nightmares. Grinning to himself he didn't notice that Sora had just arrived.

Sora who was already relaxed couldn't help, but tap Tsukune on the shoulder. The reaction he got was priceless as he caused the boy to jump and give a small shriek. Smirking Sora walked in front of him and received a punch to the face in return.

"What the hell was that for?" Tsukune yelled at him.

"I'm sorry, but you were so out of it that I just had to do it" Sora answered rubbing his jaw where the punch had landed. "So you've been visiting Miss Akashiya's dreams quite often haven't you?" he asked a sly grin appearing on his face.

"Y...yes I have been" Tsukune stuttered in reply. "I've been trying to keep her from suffering from nightmares."

"Well good job" Sora quickly said. "You've just made my job a lot easier as I no longer have to focus on dream walking."

"Eh?" Tsukune asked in shock.

"Sorry, I mean that thanks to you and your ability to dreamwalk I no longer need to be focusing on that aspect. I can now focus my attention on the spellcasters that may find us."

Tsukune nodded in understanding and was about to continue the conversation when he heard Moka's voice calling to him.

"Well you better not keep her waiting" Sora said his usual stoic nature taking over once again.

Tsukune quickly left and headed over to Moka. When he caught up with her he noticed that she was wearing a beautiful dress and was carrying an umbrella and a few bags with her.

"How are you this morning?" Tsukune asked her, his eyes quickly taking in her outfit before focusing on her face.

"I'm doing fine. Are you excited about this trip?" Moka responded, a light blush appearing on her cheeks upon noticing that her choice of dress caught Tsukune's attention.

Before he could respond Yukari and Kurumu showed up, once again arguing over something truly useless. Tsukune and Moka couldn't help, but grin at this situation because it let them know that things would still be crazy for them from here on out.

Walking back to the bus stop the group noticed that the bus had arrived and Sora was already loading his and Tsukune's bags onto it.

"Oh there are more here?" he said before indicating to them to bring their bags over.

"Good morning Nii-san" Yukari said excitedly, her previous argument with Kurumu completely forgotten.

"Good morning Yukari" Sora said in response his eyes alight and a smile on his face.

The last two to show up were Ruby and Mizore who had (literally) run into each other on the way to the bus. They were talking quietly, but abruptly ended their conversation when they approached Sora with their bags.

"Here you go sensei" Mizore said in her soft voice.

Smiling Sora took her bags and placed in the bus. After doing the same with Ruby's he gathered everyone together.

"Okay now don't tell anyone about these, but I have had passports made for each of you" Sora said to the collected group.

"So we'll be taking a human plane?" Kurumu asked her eyes blazing with curiosity.

"Yes we will be. So make sure you are on your best behaviour and please avoid any usage of your abilities" Sora said his face now showing pure excitement. "So, without further ado everyone on the bus."

With that said everyone headed onto the bus and Sora passed each of them their passport as they boarded.

"Make sure you don't lose those" he said as he climbed onto the bus.

After giving the bus driver a signal they began to move off of the campus grounds.

End Chapter 6

**A/N: Well I have finished chapter 6. This story is only the first part in a planned trilogy so I'm glad that people are enjoying it. I decided to throw in another of Moka's dreams this chapter for the sake of keeping that plot device from disappearing. Also I will be trying to develop Yukari and Kurumu a bit more throughout the story. To be honest I don't really have much use for them until the end of this story. So for all the Yukari and/or Kurumu fans I'm sorry, but please be patient the entire main cast is important to this story. On a happier note the story is progressing towards the halfway point. I'm determined to stick with around 15 chapters for this story. The sequels will probably be longer so be prepared. Also thanks to all of those who review. It's great to know what people think of my story so keep it up. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Well here I am once again with chapter 7 of Papermoon. For reference they are in a fictional city in England that I created. I need to do some research on London (because it's the headquarters of the Spellcaster Council) before the plot can move there. Also for a large part of the chapter Sora will be explaining the history of the spellcaster council and different factions so that segment will be entirely in italics like the dream sequences. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire. **

Chapter 7: Sora's Reveal

Mizore hated the plane ride. It was hot, uncomfortable and there were too many people. Her sour attitude was kept hidden so that Tsukune wouldn't try to talk her out of it. As soon as they had landed Sora had gone ahead to find their hotel leaving only a note with the address of their restaurant meeting place and a prepaid cellphone for Tsukune to hold onto.

Try as she may she just couldn't keep her sourness for very long as the city that they had landed in was quite amazing. The architecture and design of the buildings as well as the medieval feel to some of the areas was amazing.

"Wow, it's almost like going back in time" Yukari said excitedly as they walked through the city. "I can't believe that there's a city like this here."

"I can't believe that we were actually able to come here" Kurumu stated just as excitedly as Yukari.

Mizore couldn't help, but grin at the childlike wonder all of them were experiencing here. Tsukune and Moka kept walking around looking at the different locations until Ruby broke the silence.

"Shouldn't we begin heading to the restaurant Sora-sensei set for us to meet at?" she asked.

"Yeah, we should head there before some lecher decides to try something" Kokoa agreed as she nervously glanced around her.

Grinning Tsukune nodded and took out the address. Changing directions the group began to walk towards the restaurant.

Upon arriving at the restaurant Ruby requested that they just sit around and wait for Sora to show up. With everyone in agreement they found a place on the sidewalk and sat down taking the time to admire their surroundings.

"You know I can actually live in a city like this" Yukari said. "I can still feel nature enough to use my magic and I can stand the business here."

Ruby nodded in agreement with her. Sora appeared soon after that running down the street to meet up with them.

"Sorry I'm late" he quickly said. "The damn hotel manager got caught up in talking about the different ways of signing in he had seen during his travels and wouldn't just let me get on with my business."

"That's alright we were just having a nice conversation about this city" Moka stated with a grin. "It's quite a nice place. How did you find out about it?"

"Actually I live here" Sora replied a grin spreading over his face. "I'm currently renting out my house to a friend so we're using the hotel instead."

"Nii-san, that's amazing!" the once again excited Yukari said. "I can't believe that you are so luck as to live here."

The others were slightly shocked by what he had just told them.

"So is that the reason you told us to meet at a restaurant?" Mizore asked, becoming genuinely curious.

"Yeah, I'm friends with the owner so I thought it would be nice for me to pop in and say hi" Sora answered before turning to the door. "Now let's go get some food."

* * *

Inside the restaurant they saw that it was full of knick knacks and odd junk that was being used as decorations.

"Quite an odd taste in decor" Kurumu said as she glanced around the waiting room.

"Well don't let it reflect badly on the owner. He truly is a great guy" Sora said after hearing the succubus' comment.

After being led to a table and presented with their menus everyone, but Sora and Moka seemed to be confused by all the writing.

"Do you think that he could make this any more convoluted?" Tsukune asked as he tried his best to read the menu.

"Well, he does love to mess around with his customers" Sora answered a grin spreading across his face. "To understand this menu you need to realise that it is written upside down and backwards. That's why there are mirrors on each of the tables."

Grabbing the mirror Kurumu instantly tried what Sora suggested.

"Oh that makes sense now" she said as the list of items became clear to read.

Once the waiter came over to take their orders Sora assisted Kurumu, Mizore and Ruby with their English while Moka, Tsukune and Yukari easily were able to give their orders. After around ten minutes of waiting the food was brought and they were finally able to eat.

"Oi, its Sora" a man said in English. "Man, is it ever great to see you kid."

Looking up from their meals the students saw a muscular man come over towards them and grab Sora squeezing him tightly.

"It's great to see you too Aaron" Sora gasped as the man squeezed him tighter.

"So who are you?" Aaron asked in near perfect Japanese.

The group gave him their names before Aaron began to speak again.

"So, how do you know the sprout over there" he asked them a gigantic smile appearing on his face.

"He's our English teacher and my older brother" Yukari answered.

"Oh, so you're the one who he used to dote on day and night. I remember hearing all sorts of stories about you" Aaron said.

Sora just sat in his seat a scowl replacing his usual smile.

"Aaron we do not need to recollect my past now, do we?" he asked.

"Oh so sorry Sora, I forgot that you don't want to discuss that with your sister" was the response given by Aaron.

Sora's scowl didn't leave his face as Aaron continued to speak completely ignoring the dark looks he was getting.

"Sora quite commonly would end up deeply in trouble due to his attitude with the other city folk. I had to keep quite a leash on him to make sure that he didn't do anything really stupid." Aaron said.

"So, how long have you known nii-san?" Yukari questioned the man.

"I've known him for around 12 years. I was the one that took him in after he had to be abandoned by his family" Aaron answered his expression slightly darkening at the last part.

"What do you mean that Sora was abandoned?" Ruby asked Aaron. This was news to her, she had only known that he was an outcast from the spellcaster community.

"He means that I was a failure as a spellcaster as such upon Yukari's first birthday I was to be banished due to my lack of skill."

Everyone's attention was turned to Sora who had answered Ruby's question.

"It's quite common for different youkai cultures to have different rules and regulations. I understand the reasoning behind my banishment, but it doesn't help my resentment against the spellcaster council at all" Sora continued, sighing slightly before resuming. "I believe that now would be the best time to explain this. Normally a spellcaster doesn't learn this till their coming of age ceremony, but now I truly need to make an exception."

"You can use your old room Sora" Aaron said as he indicated the stairs heading up.

"Thanks, Aaron. Come on everyone bring your food if need be" Sora said as he started the climb up the stairs.

After reaching the top of the stairs the entire group followed Sora into a fairly large room. In this room was a collection of random junk and papers that cluttered the floor.

"Is this Aaron's stuff?" Moka asked slightly unnerved by the mess.

"Sorry, but no. This is actually my crap from before I moved to the academy. I had to leave important documents here or else things would have gone up in flames at the school" Sora answered as he quickly tried to make the room even slightly presentable.

"What was so important that you had to tell us in secret?" Kurumu questioned, her eyes alight with curiosity.

"Well, there are numerous different groups of spellcasters. Almost all of them must answer to the spellcaster council. Now the spellcaster council is made up of a single representative from every branch group. The main family or witches and wizards have the largest stake in the council as they are claimed to be the original spellcasters. However this wasn't always the way things were as a sorcerer managed to bring in a new order before being cut down in battle" Sora said beginning his tale.

* * *

_Witches, Wizards, Sorcerers and Sorceresses believe that they are the original and most important clan of spellcasters. Other clans of spellcasters included the Armourers, the Summoners, the Alchemists, they synergists and then the Sealed Ones. _

_Now the Armourers are spellcasters who can form a powerful suit of armour that gives them the physical strength to match or even outclass the vampires. A severe problem that Armourers encounter is the lust for blood that spawns from this power. The Summoners are much different from most other spellcaster types as they can call upon spirits of creatures from other worlds with unimaginable powers. However the flaw here is that they slowly destroy their psyche by using these powers. The Alchemists don't really have much power aside from being able to form or create new objects through the means of scientific magic. They can't really defend themselves with these powers and are usually kept under close watch by the council. Next the synergists are spellcasters used to support other casters. They exist to build up the strength of whomever they are assigned to and are rarely ever visible on a battlefield. Finally there are the sealed ones. These spellcasters are kept under very close scrutiny and are watched from birth due to their unimaginable powers. Not many exist, but those that do are kept in the dark about their powers until their coming of age ceremony. _

_Back in the early 11__th__ century a sealed one by the name of Endymion came into existence. Bearing powers above and beyond those of any of the spellcasters in power at the time. Not even the wizard Merlin could stand against this young man when his powers were invoked. At this time in history while the crusades were raging in Israel back in Europe the spellcasters planned their usurpation of the continent. The military force was formed and all who were there were willing to sacrifice their lives for control. Other youkai races ignored this silent uprising that had been started and soon came to regret it. _

_Endymion was taken in by Merlin as his student soon before the uprising began. Following his master's teachings Endymion avoided all contact with the other spellcasters during the beginning moments of the war. After nearly two years of conflict had occurred Endymion became curious and ventured out into the real world to see what had happened. Upon entering the war torn world he discovered that the spellcasters had won the war and taken complete control over the entire planet. This bothered the young sorcerer and so he began a secret quest to reverse what had happened. _

_His travels took him all around the world where he witnessed nothing, but destruction and fear. This feeling angered him and he decided to fight back against the spellcasters. There was only one flaw with his plan and that was the seal that bound his powers inside him. Unable to fight at his full power he became a symbol to be mocked and ridiculed. _

_This did not deter his determination as he travelled back to Merlin to have his master remove his seal. Once he arrived he found his master had left and only a small vial containing a crimson and silver sludge remained. Out of pure anger and a feeling of betrayal Endymion downed the sludge without any thought as to what may happen to him by drinking it. Much to his surprise Merlin had known what his student was returning for and had prepared the release to his seal. Without his seal Endymion could feel massive amounts of power flowing through him and returned to his quest of building up an army to defeat the spellcasters. _

_After a decade of travelling and fighting the sorcerer had finally gathered an army of like minded souls willing to sacrifice their lives to defeat the menace of the world. _

_A massive battle erupted between the spellcasters and the rebel movement in Britain. Led by Endymion the rebels managed to take the advantage quickly downing thousands of warriors fighting for the spellcasters. Upon reaching the main citadel Endymion entered alone to eliminate the council that had taken its place there. After fighting his way to the room being occupied by the council he discovered something about himself that could save the entire world. _

_This sorcerer had the ability to eliminate a flaw in time. Anything could be fixed by this power and he could reverse what had occurred and prevent the spellcasters from attempting this takeover. Taking the time to prepare himself Endymion confronted the council members and activated his power reverting everything that had occurred to a sick nightmare. _

_After everything was set back to the way it was meant to be Endymion created a new council that was made with the purpose of preventing another issue such as that. Endymion died 150 years later becoming a legend for many reasons. This council has been around in the same style since that time and has prevented any uprisings from occurring. There are many rumours about Endymion's descendants, but alas all are just rumours. _

* * *

With that last line Sora finished his story about Endymion.

"Anyone have any questions?" he asked while Aaron walked into the room with a few cans of drink.

"Nii-san, does this mean that you are one of the Sealed Ones?" Yukari questioned him, her eyes burning with curiosity.

"Sadly, I am not." Sora answered quickly before awaiting other questions.

"Why would this story exist if the world had been changed so that none of it occurred?" Kurumu asked.

"A very good question indeed Miss Kurono" Aaron replied. "The answer to that would be the fact that this story was told by Endymion himself. This man and a few others were the only ones to remember what had occurred and that they had returned the world to a state of peace."

Sora nodded in agreement before speaking up.

"This story has been labelled as a silly myth by many of the spellcaster community as a way to avoid the sins of their past and to keep moving forward. However there are those that believe that they have found one of Endymion's descendants and are determined to gain control of everything that their ancestors lost. That is the real reason that I came to Youkai Academy as a teacher was to find and protect the descendant of Endymion."

Tsukune, Ruby, and Yukari were ready for this information. Kokoa, Moka and Kurumu were greatly shocked and Mizore had her suspicions cleared.

"So sensei, you're teaching licence is fake?" Kokoa asked innocently, hiding the devilish smile that tried to creep up and out of her.

"Actually, that is a real teaching licence that I had earned after completing college" Sora replied as a huge grin spread across his face as he turned to the red haired vampire. "However I'm actually part of an organization working to unite the youkai and human worlds known as Looking Glass."

"Does the headmaster know about your reason for being at the school?" Kurumu asked Sora.

"Yes, he is the one that requested my being there in the first place" he sighed. "I wasn't going to tell all of you originally, but after what happened with Miss Shirayuki, I believed that it was time to reveal this information to all of you."

All of them just sat there for a few moments before Sora decided to speak again.

"To be honest, I was sent to the academy to safeguard Miss Akashiya from the spellcasters because they seem to believe that she is the descendant of Endymion that they were looking for."

"How can I be the descendant of a spellcaster, I'm a vampire" Moka quickly said.

"It doesn't come from your father's side of the family Miss Akashiya. It comes from your mother's side. It's why your sisters aren't being targeted" Sora stated trying to keep everything under control.

Tsukune took everything in and worked at processing what had just happened. He knew that Sora had come to protect Moka, but he didn't realise that there was something this serious riding on it.

"So you're saying that we need to prevent the spellcasters from getting to Moka and if we can prevent that then there won't be any severe conflict?" Tsukune asked after he finished figuring out what was going on.

"That's not really all there is to it" Sora said. "I'm sorry, but you've all just been pulled into a violent conflict that won't end until Miss Akashiya is either dead or belongs to the spellcasters."

Moka took extreme offense at being referred to as a tool so she shockingly spoke up a lot like her inner self.

"So am I just some tool that both sides want advantage of?" the anger was quite clear in her voice as she asked this.

Sora sighed before looking at her. "No" was his answer. "If anything believe me when I say that I am trying to protect you from becoming a tool. No one knows if you can truly access this power and in my personal opinion I don't really give a damn about whether you can or not."

His harsh response was unexpected by everyone except Aaron.

"Relax Sora, I don't think you need to lose your cool over this" Aaron said. "Come with me and let them think through what you've just told them."

Obediently Sora stood up and left the room. Now alone the group sat there contemplating what to do next.

"I'm going to trust Nii-san" Yukari said, breaking the silence.

"I have to agree with you Yukari. Sora has yet to give me any reason not to trust him" Ruby said as well her cheeks going slightly red as she said it.

As Tsukune watched them he grinned as he spoke up. "Well, Sora did teach me a way to be a better guardian. I'm going to trust him as well."

Moka knew she couldn't keep her distrustful attitude any longer. After the last three had agreed to trust Sora, she was ready to answer as well.

"I know that he is trustworthy. I'll trust Sendo-sensei as well" Moka said. "However, I do believe that I should go apologize to him first."

With a sheepish look on her face the pink haired vampire rushed out of the room to find Sora.

After Moka had left those still in the room began to search around to see if they could find anything interesting about their teacher.

"What's with all the costumes?" Mizore asked as she found a trunk filled to the brim with them.

Inside she found objects such as hats, coats, boots, shoes, masks and cloaks among other things. Beckoning to the others to come over they began to sift through the trunk.

"What's with the top hat?" Kokoa questioned as she pulled out a silver and blue hat from the chest.

"I'd probably say that nii-san has a dress up obsession" Yukari answered.

When they reached the bottom of the trunk they found a set of papers laying there. Picking up the papers they found information on every member of the spellcaster council as well as information on every teacher at Youkai Academy.

"What is he up to?" Ruby silently questioned as she was handed the papers. Quickly sifting through them, she instantly replaced them in the chest and they placed the costumes back in as they heard the sound of climbing footsteps.

"Oh, you're all still here?" Sora said as he came in with Moka. "Just so you all know this place is where we'll be staying for the next month."

The group looked at him incredulously. Tsukune just smiled inwardly as the two had already talked about a lot of what was going to happen once they came to England.

"I lied about there being a hotel. I was late for completely different reasons, so please go and find yourselves each a room" he said sheepishly.

As they exited the room Sora noticed that his chest had been opened. Grinning to himself he let out a slight sigh before thinking about what the next day would bring to these curious kids.

End Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay so how did you enjoy this long chapter? From now on most of the chapters will be around this length as there is a lot of story and character development I have planned for the rest of the story. And yes there are going to be quite a few 'Alice in Wonderland' references as Looking Glass is an organization that uses this as their way to identify themselves and it will also come through in some of their personalities. Another thing is that my inspiration for Endymion comes from a 'Yugioh!' card of the same name. From here on out the main cast understands what is going on so there will be more fights. Also expect inner Moka to finally make an appearance in the next couple of chapters. Once again please review and let me know what you think. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello again and welcome to the first edited chapter of Papermoon. I will possibly be totally rewriting some of the later chapters so please be patient with me. For now I will just be editing the next few chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Rosario + Vampire or Alice in Wonderland. **

Chapter 8: The Mad Hatter

After all the girls had been shown to their rooms the only two left were Tsukune and Sora as they aimlessly wandered through the living quarters.

"Sora, why did you decide to reveal yourself to everyone?" Tsukune questioned the other man.

"I decided to do that because after what happened to Miss Shirayuki I don't think that I could handle seeing any else pulled into these fights without a reason" Sora answered.

Tsukune nodded in agreement and they continued walking and talking.

"When do you think we'll be attacked again?" Tsukune asked his voice and eyes giving two different ideas.

"To be honest, I have a very strong feeling that someone's already made their way inside. It's why we aren't heading to get some sleep yet" Sora answered as he glanced around the room that they were currently in.

* * *

Moka was feeling very uncomfortable. Not just because she had been paired with Ruby for sharing a room, but because there was an unknown presence lurking around the building. Silently she got up and left the room to search for the cause of her uneasiness.

After walking around for ten minutes she noticed that the presence was getting stronger and closer. Calming herself, Moka looked around hoping that she could figure out where Tsukune was so that her rosary could be removed if need be.

While she was spacing out a black gloved hand managed to grab onto her from behind. Covering her mouth and grabbing her waist the stranger began to pull her into the shadows he appeared from. Unwilling to let the man succeed Moka bit down hard on the hand covering her mouth. As soon as she had done this and was free, she started to run as fast as she possibly could down the hallway.

As she ran she didn't realise that anyone else would be in the halls this late at night and cursed the fact that she didn't know where Tsukune currently was. That all changed when she crashed into the boy she was just thinking about. Looking up she saw Sora offering a hand to both her and Tsukune (who incidentally was underneath Moka).

"Moka, are you okay? Your face is quite pale right now" Tsukune said as he brushed himself off upon standing.

"There's someone here" Moka replied.

With that the mysterious intruder decided to appear.

"I thank you dearly for that warm welcome" a screechy male voice said as the trio turned around. "I just loved the pain that this bite induced. I can't wait to make you feel some of it as well."

Tsukune without even thinking instantly moved over to Moka and wrapped his hands around her rosary.

"Moka, are you ready?" he asked her silently.

"Do it now Tsukune!" she responded, only slightly louder.

With that said Tsukune ripped the rosary off and released Moka's inner self. As her eyes turned red, her hair became silver and her body more womanly, the intruder began to lick his lips in pure perverse delight.

"I never knew that you were such a beauty" he cackled. "I can't believe my luck. First I get to feel your beautiful fangs and now I get to see the true vampiric power you hold."

Moka didn't bother to say anything as she rushed him. Swinging her leg she was glad that her outer self decided to wear pyjamas instead of a night shirt. As she tried to bring it down on her foe she noticed that he easily slipped away from her.

"Dammit, where did you go?" she called out as she scanned the area for any sign of him.

Calming her mind, Moka began to search for his youki and prepare to strike him when he reappeared. However, much to her dismay, this foe was able to hide his youki entirely. With her means of searching him out destroyed she adopted a defensive stance and began to wait.

"You're here outcast?" the screechy voice asked as its owner reappeared this time closer to Sora and Tsukune.

"What of it Daisuke?" Sora responded his entire body screaming irritation with this intruder.

"I didn't think that you would ever protect anyone after what we put you through. More importantly I never thought that you would be defending the descendant of Endymion." As Daisuke continued to ramble on, Sora gave a slight movement of his head to indicate to Moka that she should rush him immediately. Taking his advice she quickly rushed him and landed a solid kick to his chest.

"You thought that an attack like that would hurt me?" Daisuke screeched as Moka realised that her leg was now stuck in his gooey body.

Ripping her leg out of his chest, she visibly shivered at the disturbing nature of this man. What she didn't expect was his severe perversity as he swiftly moved forward and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her closer to him.

On the outside of this fighting Tsukune and Sora watched the fight carefully. Tsukune was visibly shaking clearly irritated by what this bastard was attempting to do to his girlfriend, and the fact that he wouldn't be much help in this fight. Sora on the other hand was trying to figure out whether he should interfere or let Moka finish the fight herself.

"Oh, what a pretty lady you are. I can't wait to get inside you!" Daisuke cackled as his body began to revert to its gooey state and envelop Moka.

"Like I'd let you touch me you perverted lower being!" she yelled at him as he continued his assault. "Know your place!" she said as she delivered a powerful kick to the still solid part of his body.

With that kick Daisuke was sent flying across the room and went splat on the opposite wall. Instantly reforming himself unharmed he laughed once before forcing himself to turn completely solid. Moka didn't realise that he had left some of himself on her and suddenly felt the tightening around her neck causing her lungs to start gasping for air.

"Well, well, well, it looks like I've caught me the descendant of Endymion anyways" Daisuke said menacingly to Moka. "And since you're a vampire there is now way you can forcibly remove my hold on you as it requires water."

Moka just scowled at the man, her eyes beginning to lose focus and sight as her breath was cut off. Before she lost all sight she noticed Tsukune rushing Daisuke and attacking him. However what she was not prepared for was the fact that Daisuke was easily destroying Tsukune even though his focus was on her. 'Dammit, I couldn't even help Tsukune' she thought before completely passing out.

* * *

Opening her eyes slowly, Moka noticed Ruby hanging over her trying to get her up and out of bed.

"Moka, come on you need to get up now" she said as she gently tried to get her friend up.

"Can't you just let me have another while?" Moka asked groggily.

"Sorry, no can do. Sora wants all of us in the dining area immediately" Ruby answered her face beaming a bit to brightly for Moka's tastes.

"Alright, just let me get dressed and then I'll come join you" Moka said.

Ruby left immediately after hearing that and headed down to join the others. Moka began to change when she noticed the mild wounds all over her body. She then became very worried and quickly got dressed before rushing down the stairs to see everyone.

What she saw came as a huge shock to her as Tsukune was sitting there covered with bandages and his right arm in a sling. Beside him Kurumu was asking him numerous questions about what had occurred and why he was so beaten up. She also saw Mizore and Ruby talking to Sora (who as she found out a bit later, was also beaten up by Daisuke). Yukari came rushing over to her and led her to a seat. As soon as she was seated Aaron walked in and began to speak.

"After the incident that occurred here last night I would like to discuss with all of you the next move that will be taken" the older man said as he looked over everyone in the room. "I'll be taking you all to the headquarters of Looking Glass today where you'll meet our leader...the Mad Hatter."

Everyone in the room save for Sora seemed quite nervous about heading to meet the Looking Glass leader.

"Nii-san are you going to come with us?" Yukari asked Sora.

"I'm sorry Yukari; I can't come with you guys to have an audience with the Hatter. Aaron was the only one asked for asides from all of you" Sora replied. "Last night I got into some trouble while fighting the intruder so now I'm on a form of probation."

Tsukune just gritted his teeth at that. Moka didn't understand what had gone on after she passed out, but knew that whatever had happened, those two wouldn't be talking about it.

"Everyone get ready to leave" Aaron said interrupting Moka's thoughts. "We need to be there by ten this morning and it's already 9:30."

The group got up as Sora just sat down and watched them leave.

"Aaron, make sure the Hatter isn't too hard on them" Sora called out with a grin – only Aaron caught – on his face.

* * *

It took them a fifteen minute walk to reach their destination.

"Isn't this a bar?" Kokoa questioned as they stood in front of a fairly ratty looking building.

"Yes it is" Aaron answered her. "This is a special bar known as The Rabbit's Hole. We've been using it as our base of operations for nearly five years now."

With that said Aaron unlocked the door and led the group in. As soon as they entered a hole appeared in the floor and they were sucked down it. After nearly five minutes of sliding they reached a stop.

"Now welcome to the headquarters of Looking Glass" Aaron said triumphantly as he swung his arm to let them see the small collection of people working there. "We're not a very large organization, but we're quite effective at what we do."

"Wow, this is amazing" Kurumu said excitedly as she glanced around the room they were in.

"I'm glad you like it" a booming voice said from the opposite end of the room.

As soon as the speaker had finished a spotlight was shone on him. What the group witnessed was a man wearing a dark coat, carrying a walking stick/cane, wearing a white yet creepy mask and a black and silver top hat.

"Hello to you all, I am the Mad Hatter and welcome to Looking Glass" the Hatter said as his slightly maniacal laughter pierced the air.

Aaron walked over to the Hatter and introduced each member of the group to him.

"So you are the famed descendant of Endymion" the Hatter said as he approached Moka. "Well, it is a pleasure to meet you."

Moka just glared at the masked man. She knew that he couldn't be trusted for much. His appearance and need for a mask didn't make it any easier either.

"Sorry, but I don't believe that it is much of pleasure" Moka said to the Hatter coldly.

Much to the disturbance of everyone in the group the Hatter's mask's expression altered to a twisted smile as he continued to talk with them.

"I see Miss Akashiya. I do believe that I have much to prove and oh so very little time. However I can promise you this. I will not allow the spellcaster council to take control of you."

And with that he was off. Aaron stood there slightly shocked by the Hatter, but quickly shook himself free from it as he turned to the group and led them to the exit.

"Just so everyone is clear, Sora is more or less a mercenary who assists Looking Glass on a consistent basis" Aaron began as they continued on their way to the exit. "As such he is not very well like by many here and is just as much an outcast here as he is within the spellcaster community."

"So that's why he wasn't able to come join us" Tsukune stated. "I was thinking for a moment that he would turn out to be the Mad Hatter."

Aaron laughed at the notion and dismissed it quickly. "Despite the fact that no one has seen under the Hatter's mask I highly doubt that Sora could be him. They honestly seem to hate each other and begrudgingly work to assist one another."

Moka however was now determined to get the Hatter's real identity and find out whether he truly was worth placing trust into or not.

* * *

Heading back into his office the Hatter closed the door tightly and removed his mask.

"It's going to be quite a while before they truly trust me" a female voice stated as the Hatter removed the mask revealing a young woman. "However I need all of them to complete my plans."

With a grin the Hatter grabbed the tea that had been left in her office and began to laugh sadistically at what she would soon be putting into play.

End Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay so there is only one real edited part and that is at the end of the chapter. I will be making more changes to other chapters and rewriting the entirety of the more recent ones. Please review and enjoy the story. **

**Nanashi Wanderer**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Time for chapter 9. I don't have much to say here today so please review and enjoy the chapter. Oh and this is the first chapter where there will be a part of the story that gives the reader insight on Sora's perspective of the events. Let me know what you think of it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire. **

Chapter 9: Love and War

"You're the Mad Hatter aren't you" Moka asked accusingly as she pointed a finger at the dazed Sora.

"Me, that jerk, don't make me laugh" Sora replied coldly. "As if I would ever relegate myself to being that stuck up freak."

Moka thought of what her next question should be while Sora continued to rant about his dislike of the Hatter.

"Do you know who the Hatter really is?" she finally asked him.

"To that question the answer would be a yes. The Hatter is a close friend of mine who decided that they needed to make a change in this world" Sora responded, his cold tone thawing a little.

Before she could ask him another question Tsukune walked in.

"Oh, Moka, I didn't expect to find you here" he said, quite surprised by what he was seeing. "Actually I just came here to find you. Would you mind coming with me?"

Moka gave her consent and she turned and left. Tsukune followed closely behind her, limping slightly due to the injuries he had sustained the night before. They walked silently for a bit before Moka turned to face Tsukune.

"How did you suffer those injuries?" she asked him.

The worry that was lacing her voice was too much for him to bear and he answered.

"Last night after you fell unconscious, I attacked the spellcaster to save you. It was painful and hard, but I managed to defeat him. At least I thought I had until he made another attempt to kidnap you, and Sora leapt in the way and took the blow. I kinda fell unconscious myself after that, so I don't have much recollection about what he did to defeat his foe."

Moka nodded in understanding, the faint pink of a blush on her face as the knowledge that Tsukune really was willing to sacrifice everything for her was exciting. They resumed walking and reached the restaurant where there were already numerous people flooding in for the lunch rush.

"Ah, you're here that's great" Aaron called out from behind the counter. "I need some people to help with the serving. I've already got Sora assigned to the kitchen and am wondering if you two could help up front."

"Sure, Aaron" Tsukune replied as he limped over to him. "Do you mind if I assist with the counter work?"

"Sure, just make sure you don't scare off any of the customers" Aaron said, his eyes moving over to Yukari who had suddenly appeared behind the two. "Sora's little sister, Yukari wasn't it. Would you kindly go and join your brother in the kitchen?"

Yukari gleefully agreed and then headed into the kitchen to join her older brother.

"Now, please find something that you can do. Thanks" and with that said Aaron turned and returned to whatever job he was doing before.

* * *

Moka was acting somewhat nervous around Tsukune ever since they arrived in England. After his confession to her, she had grown awkward and moody, feeling as if she had forced him into it. Unable to face him, she truly believed that she had done something that had ended numerous of his relationships. Mizore no longer seemed to want anything to do with either of them, Yukari was too busy fawning over her brother, Ruby was...well no one really knew what was up with her, and Kurumu was the only one who still tried to be a true friend to both of them.

"Hey, Moka!" the aforementioned succubus called out to her friend as she walked over. "Quit, daydreaming. You're needed over at the front. There're some more guests to be seated."

Moka now snapped back to reality looked over at her friend, who was definitely wearing larger male clothing.

"What on earth are you wearing?" Moka asked incredulously.

"Oh, these, they're the men's uniform. Sora and Aaron decided that I shouldn't wear anything that would accent my assets as they didn't want this place to boil down to sex appeal" Kurumu answered with a grin. "I think that it's quite decent of them to uphold that."

Moka nodded before heading off towards the entrance.

"Remember Moka, if you keep pushing Tsukune away now that you two are together, I'll really get mad" her friend called out to her before returning to work.

* * *

Mizore was utterly exhausted. Someone must have realised that it wasn't best for her to work in the kitchen, but didn't care either way. She couldn't help, but sweat around all the hot stoves and elements that made up the small kitchen that this restaurant had.

"Nii-san, how do I do this?" she heard Yukari ask her brother, who was also working in here.

"Yukari, you do this and then fold that, and then you place it on the tray to go into the oven" she heard their teacher answer.

'Lucky girl' Mizore couldn't stop herself from thinking that. After all that had happened these past few weeks and all that had led up to Tsukune's decision she now felt quite lonely and more like an outcast than ever before.

"Oi, Miss Shirayuki, would you please go into the freezer and cool yourself off?" Sora called out to her. "I can see that this heat is making you quite uncomfortable here so please go give yourself a rest."

His concern caught her off guard as it was unexpected, yet very much needed. Nodding she headed off towards the walk in freezer that Aaron had installed in the building. As soon as she was inside the cool air was enough to relax her. She doubted her mother would ever believe that she had managed to see another country, let alone travel there with her friends. 'Dammit, my thoughts are getting all confused' she muttered to herself. As she sat down the relaxing feeling the cool air provided was wonderful to her and she started to doze off.

"Oops, I knew there was something in here that I needed" Sora said a bit too loud as he entered the freezer to grab some of the meat. "Oh, I'm deeply sorry Miss Shirayuki" he apologized. "I'm not the most elegant or quietest person here so please ignore my intrusion."

As Sora turned to leave Mizore got up and grabbed his sleeve.

"Why did you help me?" she asked him solemnly. "When we were back at the academy, no one would've really missed me if I had just died after fighting that witch."

"You really believe that?" Sora asked her. "Because I know what it's like to feel left out and to be an outcast. I've been one my entire life so the feeling of desolation and loneliness is not new to me. However, there is always going to be someone who finds your existence truly important to them. All you have to do is keep yourself alive to find that person."

With a grin Sora turned to leave the freezer only to find a mildly pissed off Ruby standing there.

"Sora, you're being chewed out by Aaron for ditching your post and leaving Yukari to do the work" she said angrily.

Sora blushed and quickly excused himself before rushing off to the kitchen, calling out Yukari's name.

"Mizore, are you feeling okay?" Ruby asked as she continued to stand in the doorway of the freezer.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit shocked to hear Sendo-sensei actually talk about his past with a student, that's all" Mizore said, the light blush she had now fading away quickly.

"Well, just make sure that you don't get yourself killed" Ruby said jovially. "You never know, Sendo-sensei may actually miss your presence." And with that said Ruby left giggling, once again leaving Mizore to her thoughts.

* * *

Yukari was quite ecstatic. After being asked to assist in the restaurant she was even more excited when it turned out that she would be working alongside her brother.

"Nii-san, what do you need me to do now?" she asked him as the embarrassed young man fumbled about in the kitchen.

"Could you please watch the stove? I have to get the next set of food prepared" Sora answered as he walked around the room.

Yukari went over to the stove and watched it until Sora had finished his other job.

"So, Yukari I can tell there's something you want to talk about. What is it?" he asked the little witch.

"Nii-san, do you have a special someone?" Yukari questioned.

Now if this were a comedy or anything along those lines, Sora would have just suffered a spit take as the shock of what his sister asked slowly wore off.

"A special someone? What's up with this sort of question?"

"Well I just wanted to know if there was anyone I could expect to become my nee-chan in the near future"

Again, this sort of question would have elicited an odd reaction from Sora under different circumstances.

"Sorry Yukari, currently there is no one that I am with. I am still a bachelor and proud of it" he told her.

Nodding lazily Yukari moved onto the next job that needed her attention and the day continued without any problems.

* * *

Tsukune had finally finished working for the day and was actually quite glad to have been able to take part in such a normal day. As he left his room from changing he was confronted by Sora who had a sly smile on his face.

"You and Moka are going out on a date tonight" Sora told him bluntly.

"Wait...what! Moka and I are going on a date! Since when" Tsukune responded in utter shock.

"Well, I talked it over with Yukari and Kurumu and they both agreed that it would be a decent time for you to take her out on a date. However if you don't want to, then no one will be the wiser" Sora said slyly, his annoying grin refusing to leave his face.

"I'll do it" Tsukune said suddenly. "Thanks for giving me this opportunity. I won't ruin it."

As soon as that was said, Tsukune could be seen running (actually it was more like a painful run mixed with a limp) to the room where Moka was staying. Sora on the other hand left the room with the sly grin still on his face as he went to find Kurumu and Yukari.

* * *

Tsukune knocked on the door to Moka's room and waited a few minutes before she answered.

"Sorry Tsukune, I was busy" Moka said as she came out.

Wearing a long dress that perfectly fit her form she stood there watching him and waiting for him to speak up.

"Moka, would you like to go somewhere with me while we have some free time?" he asked, blushing all the while.

"Tsukune, are you asking me out on a date?" Moka responded, her eyes alight with joy.

"Yes" Tsukune answered shyly.

"Then of course I would love to go with you" she answered him, a slight blush appearing on her face.

With that done the two quickly headed out into the city. Deciding to explore they set off to find whatever they could.

* * *

"What are they up to now?" Kurumu asked as she peered through the bushes at the couple that they were following.

"I can't really tell from this distance" Mizore replied.

"Why did we have to come follow them? I thought you guys agreed to the offer under the circumstances that they needed some time alone?" Sora said irritably as he sat against a tree, his back to the action going on.

"Don't be such a stick in the mud nii-san. You need to enjoy life more" Yukari stated as she walked in front of him.

"Now I have another question" he started. "If you were fine with letting them go out on their own, why do I have to be here to supervise you girls?"

"Well, you never know what we may try to do, so we need you here to make sure we don't do something stupid" Ruby answered as she distractedly watched the two in the distance.

With that said they returned to ignoring Sora and continue to watch Tsukune and Moka.

After about an hour of the couple, Sora had finally had enough.

"I'm going to be over in the shopping district if anyone needs me" he growled before angrily stomping off.

"I think this event chased nii-san off" Yukari said in a matter-of-fact tone.

The others nodded before returning to their spying (ahem, stalking).

* * *

Sora had had enough of the stalking of Tsukune and Moka. How people find pleasure from things like that he'd never know. Grumbling to himself he continued to head deeper into the shopping district.

'If they get into trouble at least they're all together' he muttered as he watched a group of people head over towards a violinist in the square.

As soon as he reached the spectacle he was taken aback. There, playing in the center of the square was one of the most amazing violinists he had ever heard. The sweet sound of her violin was intoxicating and seemed very magical. This is exactly why Sora broke himself free. Turning and walking towards the exit of the square, he was instantly stopped by the bow from a violin implanting itself in the door of the building he was just passing.

"So, you are the banished Sendo brat" the violinist said sweetly. "I never really thought that I would ever get the chance to fight you, but seeing as you're here let's have a go at it."

Summoning her bow back to her, the violinist began to play again. This time her music was much more horrifying and powerful than before. Realising that this was meant to be the attack Sora began to run. Fishing his cell phone out of his pocket he quickly dialled Aaron's number. 'Pick up, come one pick up Aaron' Sora thought to himself.

"Hello, Sora what's up now?" Aaron asked, mildly annoyed at being interrupted from something that Sora had no idea about.

"Um, well, you see I'm currently under attack by a witch who uses a violin as her magical object. And you know, I'm worried about the others. Tsukune and Moka are together while the other girls are also together"

"And Kokoa's here with me" Aaron said.

"Exactly, so would you kindly go find them while I deal with this witch? Thanks, bye" with that said Sora closed his phone and turned his full attention to the fight. "So, you wanted to fight against the banished Sendo. I'm so honoured that I get this sort of attention."

With a smirk on his face Sora twisted his body and rushed his opponent.

* * *

Tsukune and Moka could both feel the distant presences of their friends.

"They decided to follow us apparently" he whispered to Moka.

"I know, why don't we give them something to overreact about" Moka whispered back to him.

Grinning, the two of them made their way to a hotel.

"I can feel the spike in their youki" Tsukune said as he walked closer to the hotel.

"I know, I'm kind of waiting for one of them to pop out and try and stop us" Moka replied as they began to open the hotel doors.

Just as they were about to step in a burst of water came flooding towards them.

"Moka, look out!" Tsukune yelled as he shoved her out of the way with his one good arm.

Moka watched as the water began to gather together and form into a humanoid shape before becoming completely solid.

"Welcome descendant of Endymion. It is a true pleasure to meet you" the man said. "I'm truly sorry to ruin your little date, but I must take you to the council with me."

As he reached out to grab her arm, a card suddenly imbedded itself in his chest.

"So you have allies other than your boyfriend? I'm truly impressed" the man said.

"That's right, she has allies" Yukari stated defiantly as she approached Moka's attacker.

"Ah, Miss Sendo, what a pleasure to see you again" the man said respectfully. "It's been far too long since we had a nice long chat isn't it."

"I don't want to hear any of your excuses Mori-sama" Yukari stated angrily. "I won't forgive you for attacking both Tsukune and Moka."

Mori just grinned and summoned his water spirit again. Before he could launch his attack however, he felt his body start to freeze over.

"Ah, you've even got a yuki-onna in your stable of allies. You're quite an accomplished young woman descendant of Endymion" Mori said a new look of determination on his face. "Sadly, I doubt that all of you working together would manage to defeat me."

Upon saying that he easily parried and blocked Kurumu's surprise attack. With a flick of his wrist he sent her flying into the wall of the building across the street.

"Why don't people react to our fighting in the streets like this?" Mizore openly questioned as she tried to keep Mori in a single spot.

"You don't know? Well it's not surprising, but this city was made for humans and youkai to coexist peacefully and in harmony" Mori said proudly.

"Smart-ass" Yukari muttered as she prepared to attack him again.

As soon as Kurumu rejoined them they all gathered around Moka and the fallen Tsukune, ready to defend them both.

* * *

Ruby had been sent by the others to go and find Sora quickly so that he could assist them in the fight against this new spellcaster. Taking into account the direction he had headed in when he left earlier she transformed into her raven state and took to the sky, scanning the ground to see if there was any sign of him.

After a minute of looking she noticed a large amount of damage taking place near the square. Heading over in that direction she landed on the roof of one of the closest buildings and saw Sora on the ground being attacked by a woman with a violin. What she saw next shocked her as Sora expertly flipped, rolled, leapt and avoided every single one of his opponent's attacks with acrobatic flair.

Deciding she had sat on the sidelines long enough, Ruby jumped to the ground and rushed over to assist Sora. Casting a few spells, she attacked the violinist witch with the plants in the area. Taking advantage of this distraction Sora leapt over to Ruby's side.

"Thanks for the assist" he told her. "I was trying to avoid having unnecessary casualties."

"Don't mention it. Do you think we can take her?" Ruby responded.

"With the two of us together, I doubt that we couldn't" Sora said as a cocky smile spread across his face. "You ready?"

"Absolutely"

And with that they returned to the fight.

* * *

Aaron and Kokoa ran swiftly through the streets desperately trying to find Moka and the others.

"Can you sense your sister's youki?" Aaron asked the red haired vampire.

"Yes, nee-san's over this way" Kokoa answered as she swiftly turned and began running down another street.

"In the hotel district" Aaron questioned to himself. "What the heck were they up to here?"

Chasing after the read headed vampire they made their way towards the hotel district.

"Nee-san I hope you're alright" Kokoa muttered as the duo rushed into the hotel district.

End Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay so now that this chapter is over there are about six left (excluding the epilogue I have planned) to this story. Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing and reading this story. Oh, I apologize for another cliff-hanger, but now that the story is approaching its finale I am going to try to have this as the last cliff-hanger. Please review and await the next instalment. Talk to you again in Chapter 10. **


	10. Hiatus Notice

**A/N: Hello to all readers of Papermoon. I am glad to change this to saying that I have got my muse back for Papermoon and shall be posting the first totally changed chapter as well as the updated versions of a couple of others today. Please review and enjoy.  
**

**Nanashi Wanderer**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay here is the rewritten chapter 10. From here on out all the chapters will be rewritten to fit my original direction for the story. On a completely different note I just spent a week with FFXIII for the PS3 and totally love it. I find it funny how in many ways Inner Moka and Lightning share a similar personality. Anyways please review and enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire. **

Chapter 10: Blood on your face

Moka watched her friends closely as they stood in front of her and the unconscious Tsukune. With their foes control of water, Moka knew that she wouldn't be able to take part in the fight.

"Moka, don't worry about a thing" Kurumu said to her edgy friend. "We'll stop this guy and get out of here quickly."

Moka nodded in consent before resigning herself to clinging onto Tsukune.

"Please wake up" she whispered to him. "Don't tell me these injuries were serious. Please just wake up."

Seeing that this wasn't helping anything, Moka gave up and prepared for the oncoming attack.

What she didn't expect was for Mizore to take the lead in the fight and rush their foe. Freezing the water as it got near her she began a desperate attempt to close the gap between them.

"Damn woman! Stay back!" Mori yelled at her as his attacks continued to prove ineffective. "Just stay back!"

Grinning slightly at the panicked reactions from the enemy spellcaster, Mizore continued her assault. Upon reaching his side she slid around behind him and froze his feet to the ground.

"Now, finish him off now!" she called out to the other two girls waiting to assist in the fight.

Kurumu and Yukari both began their assaults easily overpowering the immobile mage.

"Damn how could this be happening to me?" he screamed as the ice slowly began to cover the entirety of his body.

As he was about to lose all consciousness he decided to use his ultimate attack and launched an immense geyser of water underneath Moka and Tsukune. Grinning to himself as the ice spread over his face he watched as his purifying water was severely harming the young vampire. And with that image left in his mind he was completely frozen.

Yukari on the other hand had quickly noticed the geyser and tried to warn Moka. To her relief Moka had already noticed the water that began to flow freely from the ground beneath her and dragged Tsukune out of the way.

"Dammit!" Mori cried as the geyser erupted causing damage only to the street and the nearby buildings.

Moka breathed a sigh of relief when she had safely gotten her and Tsukune away from the geyser. However that all went down the drain when a man in a full suit of armour entered the scene.

"Well, you managed to defeat that fool, however I think you'll have a harder time with me" the man said as a sword magically appeared in his hand.

As the other girls prepared themselves to fight, Moka was caught off guard by Tsukune's sudden movement as he swiftly removed her rosary. As Moka's inner self awakened she gave a quick glance over at Tsukune who has struggling to keep himself standing before turning her attention back to their armoured foe.

"If you're worried about the boy, then why don't you beat me as quickly as you possibly can?" the armoured man said with a jeering tone.

Moka didn't take too kindly to that tone of voice and rushed the man, however she was easily dodged causing her to miss him and end up in a different location then what she had planned.

Next Yukari and Kurumu began an attempt to tag team him into submission as the continually alternated between attacking and defending. Sadly these attempts were just as useless as Moka's as the armourer managed to avoid and defend against every single attack, coming out perfectly unscathed.

Finally Mizore was on the attack and managed to cause some damage to their foe. Seeing as her newly created ice spikes appeared during Kurumu and Yukari's final assault they managed to pierce through the armour of their foe and land a minimal amount of damage, however it was damage and it gave the girls a renewed hope.

Gathering together they understood the plan without even saying a word. After two years of working together like this they had become able to understand what they needed to do without any verbal communication. Moka started off the assault once again however Mizore waited in the back for her chance to use the water to freeze their foe. Meanwhile Kurumu and Yukari were waiting for their moment to strike down the armoured man. What they didn't expect was for this plan to pull off perfectly. Every thing that they had planned out worked exactly according to plan. Moka had him manoeuvre his way into the water which Mizore subsequently froze, then Yukari and Kurumu attacked the frozen man causing the ice to shatter and him to lose access to his armour.

"You are all pretty good at this" he coughed as he lay on the ground. "However I'm sorry to inform you, but I still have one more trick up my sleeve."

With that said a wall of magical energy encircled the still struggling to stand Tsukune. As the energy began to close around him his eyes suddenly registered the danger and prepared himself for the pain.

Moka rushed towards the energy wall as she was unwilling to let Tsukune die. Her eyes were alight with fear (a true first for her inner self) and attempted to force her way in to fetch him. Tsukune could see her struggles and gave her a brief smile to show that he would make it. Moka couldn't take that and continued to try to force the energy wall to dissipate while her friends attempted to get their fallen foe to quit the attack. All the armourer did was smirk at something that the girls were missing before swiftly forcing the energy wall to collapse.

* * *

Moka stood dumbfounded at the sight before her. Where there had formerly been the boy she loved surrounded by a wall of magical energy, there was now nothing at all. She knew that a vampire was not supposed to be weak in any way, but she cried. Moka couldn't prevent herself from crying and was really upset about what had just occurred.

As soon as her eyes had dried from all the crying she stood up and headed over towards her friends who were all just as dumbfounded at what had occurred. Upon arriving she reached down and lifted up the man, smashing his injured body against the nearest wall out of pure rage.

"What have you done to Tsukune?" she hissed as the rage and bloodlust in her eyes became clearer.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot and will not ever tell you what I just did" the armourer said with a grin. He didn't fear death and was probably warned that this could happen when he went out on this mission.

Moka out of pure rage now smashed him into the ground and turned away. Anger and fear were now present on her face as the bloodlust died away. That was when Kokoa and Aaron showed up.

"What happened here?" Kokoa questioned before noticing her sister. "Onee-sama is something wrong?"

Moka avoided looking at her sister or anyone else as she didn't want to show any emotion to anyone. Aaron guessed what had happened when he noticed that Tsukune wasn't there.

"Where was Sora during this mess?" Aaron finally asked, breaking the silence that had spread across the area.

"Umm, he left while we were stalking Tsukune and Moka on their date" Kurumu answered with a sheepish grin.

Aaron growled in annoyance. More at the fact that something like this had happened and less at the fact that Sora had just up and disappeared.

"Come on, get Miss Akashiya and let's go find your teacher" Aaron said as he began leading the group away from the destruction.

* * *

Sora and Ruby were struggling. They had been fighting with the violinist for the past thirty minutes and had been making no progress whatsoever.

"How does she keep resisting our attacks?" Ruby questioned Sora as the two swiftly moved out of the way of another wave of energy.

"She probably has a synergist somewhere around here" Sora answered. "If you could find and eliminate the synergist then we would be able to defeat her."

Ruby nodded and as they avoided the next attack she transformed into a raven and flew away from the fight.

Sora satisfied that Ruby had left the area seemed to pick up his game as he was moving faster and was soon on top of the violinist.

"Okay, seeing as it's just you and me let's see who is stronger" Sora said with a grin as he pushed off of her and landed perfectly a few meters away.

"What the hell are you?" the violinist questioned as she watched him take another combat stance.

"I don't really feel like discussing it right now. I have reasons to keep secrets, but I will let you know this. You'll die within the next five minutes" Sora answered his face even more solemn than it was before.

Just as the violinist prepared herself for another attack of her own, Sora felt that her flow of protective energy had just ended and she was now vulnerable to attack. Taking advantage of this Sora rushed her and with a single movement managed to land a heavy kick into her gut.

"I usually can't stand having to fight women, but you're one of those that I'll make an exception for" Sora said snidely as he rushed her again for another attack. This time he made his way behind her and delivered a brutal blow to her neck causing her to collapse in immense pain.

"Apparently I really can't bring myself to kill you. However I would rather you not suffer anymore so please give up now" Sora requested sincerely.

The violinist looked up at him in response, her eyes alight with a mixture of both hatred and hope.

"What do I owe you for this act of kindness?" she asked hesitantly.

"I only request your removal from this conflict. I would rather not fight you again" Sora answered his eyes moving away from hers and towards his returning companion. "Ruby, how did it fare with the synergist?"

Ruby who had been dragging a boy who looked no older than thirteen stopped right in front of Sora.

"It wasn't that hard to get a young boy who had just entered puberty distracted" Ruby said with a wink that caused Sora's stomach to plummet.

"Okay, well I believe that we should leave them here for the..." this was all Sora managed to get out before he felt himself being sent towards the ground. "Oomph" his groans of pain were nothing compared to the cries of the tear streaked girl who had done this to him.

"You stupid bastard, why weren't you there helping us?" Moka (who still had her rosary removed) asked.

Turning over Sora looked up to see the face of the proud vampire stained with fresh tears. "Where's Aono?" he instantly asked as soon as he saw Moka's face.

"That's what's wrong" Moka cried (very out of her usual character).

Sora sighed before sitting up and stretching to ease his minor pain. Looking around the area he realised that Moka was the only one there besides him, Ruby and the two unconscious spellcasters behind them.

"If you'll just tell me what happened I will do whatever I can to help you find him" Sora said to Moka both out of sincerity and an attempt to calm her down.

Moka nodded and wiped her face free of the tears before beginning the story of what had happened.

* * *

By the time Moka had finished speaking the others had shown up. Aaron in all his rage marched right up to Sora and lifted him up by the collar and slammed him against the ground.

"Why the hell did you leave them like that?" Aaron screamed at Sora who was wincing in pain from yet another person slamming him into the ground of the square.

"Well I can see how stalking someone on a date wouldn't bother you seeing as you did that for Alicia all the time" Sora retorted out of anger. "You also should have realised that I didn't enjoy doing those things in the first place do you know how much this sort of event irritated me."

The girls watched the two men argue over an old event that probably occurred quite frequently before Ruby spoke up.

"Um, Aaron I believe you should let Sora go now" she said as Aaron nearly tightened his grip on Sora's neck.

"Oh, sorry" Aaron apologized before facing Sora. "I'm sorry, but you shouldn't have abandoned them like that."

Sora just coughed for a couple of minutes before responding to Aaron. Then he turned his attention to the gathered girls.

"Okay, now that I know what had happened to Tsukune, we need to return to where it all went down" Sora said confidently.

This attitude irritated Moka, but at the same time she was quite excited to know that there was a chance that they could rescue Tsukune soon.

"Well can you lead me back there?" Sora asked his eyes burning with a determination different to what he usually had.

The girls nodded and began to lead the way back to the location where Tsukune disappeared. Aaron took the front of the group making sure to be ready to protect them from any threat and Sora and Ruby were at the rear, silently discussing what would happen next.

"So are you going to show them that thing?" Ruby asked Sora as the two followed the group.

"I'll probably have to. After all I do think it's about time I gave them the whole truth don't you think?" Sora replied.

Ruby nodded as they drew closer to the location of Tsukune's disappearance. Soon all of her friends would be embroiled in a conspiracy that controlled every aspect of the Youkai and human worlds and if they couldn't get Tsukune back there would be nothing they could do to stop it.

End Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay so this is truly more along the lines of what my original idea for Papermoon is. From here on out all the chapters shall be rewritten and will work towards the conclusion of Papermoon and the lead in to the second part. Please review to let me know what you think of this. Also I will be putting Black Nights on hiatus to allow me the chance to work out my fantasy writing skills with my Legend of Zelda fic, however Seven Rings will be progressing now that I have the needed research material for it. Anyways I shall talk to you all again in chapter 11. **

**Nanashi Wanderer**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello and welcome to chapter 11 of Papermoon. Now the story is entering the real conflict (for the first part of the trilogy) and will come to a close in around nine or so chapters. Please review as it gives me motivation to write and enjoy the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will (as far as I know) own the rights to Rosario + Vampire. I just love the characters that I borrow them for my stories. **

Chapter 11: Detectives are quite eccentric aren't they?

The group had arrived at the ruined hotel strip of the city. Sora gave a slight groan as he took a long look around to see if the girls' foe was still there.

"You know that the attacker escaped" Sora said as he walked over to a collection of shattered ice fragments that littered part of the ground. "Someone must have fetched him."

Moka growled in anger. She was showing too many emotions that a vampire shouldn't, but it was impossible for her to stop herself. With Tsukune missing Moka felt very vulnerable and this was quite irritating for her.

"Well, do you know where we need to head next?" Moka asked angrily as Sora was sifting through the shards of ice and debris that littered the ground.

"Yes, I do know where we need to go" was the only answer he gave as he slowly stood up. "However I would need you all to meet my esper partner Suzaku."

As soon as Sora said that a fiery hawk appeared out of nowhere and landed on his shoulder.

"Hello to you all" the bird spoke, and despite having a Japanese name bore a very strong British accent. "I am Suzaku" it continued. "And I am this young man's partner."

The entire group save for Yukari, Aaron and Ruby seemed to be shocked by the sudden appearance of the bird. Sora just grinned mischievously as the girl's faces continued to hold their shock for a short moment longer.

"Now that I've introduced Suzaku I believe that we should go gather the needed gear for our hunt" Sora said quickly before anyone could ask him any questions.

With that the group quickly headed off back to the restaurant that Aaron owned.

* * *

Upon arrival Sora swiftly disappeared to who knows where while the girls were left to question Ruby about how much she really knows about their eccentric teacher.

"So Ruby, what haven't you been telling us?" Moka asked sweetly. She still had yet to replace her rosary, but Sora had asked her not to until they had made it back to the restaurant.

Ruby in response blushed lightly before speaking up. "I won't tell you everything because this is Sora's job, but he is a detective that specializes in supernatural mysteries."

The girls each watched Ruby intently, silently urging her to continue.

"He's also an esper bearer a very rare form of spellcaster that no one really knows anything about" Ruby continued. "I met him last year when the headmaster requested his presence to discuss the ordeal we are currently going through. I didn't realise that he was Yukari's brother at the time and was quite shocked to find that out less then a year later. However I did hear something about a lock and a key and how they both needed to be protected. After that I decided to research the man on my own and discovered that he had been assisting the headmaster already by cleaning up the messes we had left in the human world, starting with the incident where we met at the witch's knoll."

Ruby paused for a moment to let this sink into the other girls' minds. As soon as she was satisfied with the amount of time she gave them she began once again.

"I also found out that he has a nearly flawless record with only one job failed in his entire career" Ruby stated.

The other girls took this as the moment to ask her any questions they had before Sora returned.

"How did you get all this information?" Moka asked accusingly.

"She found it out from both Sora and I" the sudden appearance of Suzaku caught them all off guard. "We had a few talks with her after we found her listening in on Sora's conversation with the Youkai Academy headmaster."

Ruby grinned sheepishly as she grabbed Suzaku to prevent him from continuing to speak. "We really didn't talk about anything, I just managed to find out more about him that's all."

At that moment Ruby was saved from any more questioning as Sora suddenly appeared carrying a backpack.

"We have to head to the Rabbit Hole" he said suddenly before making his way to the door with Suzaku following close behind him. "Oh and before I forget, Miss Akashiya please take this."

Sora tossed Moka a package and when she opened it a grin appeared on her face as the Belmont whip lay within. Quickly she placed her rosary back in its location around her neck and then tightly gripped the whip.

"Was this all you needed to get?" Moka asked Sora as she eyed the backpack he was carrying.

"Actually, this backpack I only grabbed before we stop by my apartment to gather the last bit of gear that we need. However I need to speak with the Mad Hatter before anything else so let's go" Sora said before he continued out of the door with a smirking Suzaku on his shoulder.

"There's something seriously wrong with that bird" Kurumu muttered. Mizore and Kokoa nodded in agreement as they made their way to follow.

* * *

The arrival at the Rabbit Hole bar was uneventful and swift. Sora and Aaron together managed to lead the group through every shortcut and back alley that they could. It had only been two hours since Tsukune's disappearance and Moka was even more on edge than she had been when they left the restaurant.

"Are we there?" she whispered to Sora when he suddenly stopped.

"Yes, but I need you all to wait out here with Aaron while I go give the Hatter an unannounced visit" Sora answered before running off towards the bar.

Once he had vanished in the doorway the girls collapsed to the ground in the alley that they were currently hiding in. Moka propped herself up using one of the alley's walls as she waited patiently for Sora to return.

"So do you think that we'll be able to save Tsukune?" Mizore suddenly asked, breaking the silence with her soft voice.

"Of course we will" Moka hissed in response, her irritation and fears starting to bubble forth. Since arriving in England she had been feeling very unnerved and uneasy. Something within her seemed to be trying to break free and she was struggling to prevent that from happening. However with Tsukune's sudden disappearance, her only means of fighting whatever lay within her was beginning to fade.

"Yeah Mizore, you know that we'll be able to free him" Kurumu also said, her eyes alight with as much worry as the other two girls.

Yukari and Ruby decided to stay out of the conversation and watch the entrance to the Rabbit Hole for Sora's return. Aaron released a sigh when he momentarily glanced at his watch.

"What is Sora doing in there?" he questioned, but before he got an answer a familiar voice spoke up from behind them.

"I'm back" it said as they all turned around in surprise to see Sora behind them.

"So are you ready to go rescue Tsukune?" Moka asked quickly.

"Sorry Miss Akashiya, but I have one more stop that I need to make before we can honestly attempt to rescue everyone" Sora answered.

"Yeah, we need to stop at our apartment to gather up a few needed supplies" Suzaku chimed in as he suddenly appeared, this time resting on Yukari's shoulder.

Sora nodded before motioning for the group to follow him to his apartment.

* * *

Upon arrival and entry to Sora's apartment Mizore recognized the design style. It was in many ways similar to the teacher's housing at Youkai Academy, except this apartment was probably twice as large as where Sora had been staying at the school.

"Okay, just find a seat and please wait for me to come back" Sora requested as he began to leave the living room. "Oh, and Suzaku, please make sure no one enters any of the other rooms please."

This unnerved Mizore when she heard this because her curiosity had suddenly spiked to know exactly what Sora was hiding.

"Alright everyone" Suzaku's surprisingly strong voice boomed. "Sora's a detective that specializes in supernatural crimes and has done a lot of clean up for incidents involving each of you in the human and youkai realms. So please listen to him on this or else you'll never be able to rescue Aono. We've done a few rescues of this sort before and we have been quite successful at them, so trust both of us to be able to get your friend back."

When Suzaku had finished he grinned in delight at the shocked expressions on the girls' faces from his brief speech.

"Suzaku stop startling the girls" Aaron chided as he sat at Sora's kitchen table. "We don't need any of them suffering any heart attacks right now."

Moka was continually being amazed by the esper. After all vampires were the only race to know much of anything about those who bare the espers and this esper in specific was much more lively than those she had heard about.

"What's going on in here? What did Suzaku do?" Sora asked as he rushed into the main room completely forgetting that he was shirtless and carrying a half loaded revolver.

"Suzaku didn't do anything Sora, just go back and finish preparing we don't have much time left if your theory is correct" Aaron answered as he stood up and shoved Sora out of view of the girls.

"Well, that was quite a common sight" Suzaku said annoyed. "I'm never trusted when there are women around."

Mizore watched this in silence, but she knew that a blush had spread across her face upon seeing Sora like that. It was of course natural when a girl sees a guy, but she felt odd somehow from it.

"Well is everyone ready to go?" Sora asked as he came out from the back room wearing an entirely different outfit than anyone had seen him in before.

"Nii-san what are you wearing?" Yukari asked her brother as she looked at the young man who was now leaving the apartment.

"This is my usual style. I just wear costumes to fit in with specific roles that I am asked to play" Sora answered as he hoisted the backpack onto his back and exited the apartment.

The others quickly got up and followed him out into the fresh night air.

"What did you need to do at the Looking Glass headquarters?" Moka asked Sora when they were out on the street.

"All I asked for was a diversion and the Hatter was willing to comply. After all our targets are both currently the main building of the spellcaster council so why not cooperate" Sora answered as he glanced back to make sure that the others were following.

Moka nodded absentmindedly. She could feel her judgement beginning to cloud and knew that if they didn't rescue Tsukune soon she was going to go mentally insane. Unbeknownst to her, this was going exactly the way the council planned and Sora knew that all too well.

"We have to hurry and get Tsukune back" Sora whispered to Suzaku who had come to rest on his shoulder. "What we discovered last year is coming to fruition, it's only a matter of time before all hell breaks loose and the world enters a state of war."

"Then we have to pick up the pace" Suzaku whispered back. "We don't want to lose any one of these girls to the war that has already begun within their minds."

* * *

Tsukune woke up to find that he was having a hard time seeing anything. Moving his arms he discovered that his right arm was no longer broken and seemed to be working perfectly. Blinking his eyes a few times he realised that there was a mask upon his face, which explained why he couldn't see clearly. He also discovered that there was nothing binding him down despite his suspicions of being a hostage.

"Good, you're awake Tsukune" a sing-song voice said sweetly as he glanced around the room.

Tsukune groaned as he sat up realising that he was still sore from whatever had happened during the fight with the water wizard. Once he sat up he noticed that his mask suddenly allowed him to see. What he saw was unnerving as a girl who looked no older than Kokoa was sitting seductively nearby to him.

"You know my name, but I have no idea who you are" Tsukune began nervously. "If you wouldn't mind could you give me your name?"

"I am known as Ciela" the girl answered. "And I am to be the wife of Endymion."

End Chapter 11

**A/N: Now I totally suck at drawing and was curious if anyone would be willing to attempt to draw my OC. If anyone is interested PM me and I will give a full description of the character. Anyways the story is continuing to progress along my original plans. In each of my original ideas Sora has been a detective and returning to this focus is going to allow the story to progress easier (at least for me writing it) ;-). Anyways please review as it gives me motivation to write and continue to enjoy Papermoon. **


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Okay here's chapter 12. Please read and review. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire. I'm just borrowing the characters for my story. However I do own this plot and my OCs. **

Chapter 12: Disguises for a Rescue

Tsukune blinked his eyes a few times at the statement that Ciela had made only a few moments ago.

"Okay so where is Endymion?" Tsukune questioned. Having been the only person other than Ruby who Sora trusted with the information of his real purpose, Tsukune understood a fair amount about what was going on.

"You are Endymion" Ciela answered sweetly. Upon saying this she decided to come closer to Tsukune until he could feel her breath on his skin.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I am already in a relationship with a wonderful young woman and don't think that this is appropriate" Tsukune said as he squirmed away from Ciela and managed to get to his feet.

He didn't realise however that Ciela had anticipated this and had already pulled him back to the bed that he had been laying on. Pinning him to it she slowly removed his mask and looked at him quizzically as he struggled to get free from her.

"Don't worry, I'm the only one who will be in pain with what we are about to do" Ciela offered in an attempt to soothe Tsukune, but the boy was to far gone into a state of panic within his own mind to hear her.

'What did I do to end up in this situation?' Tsukune pondered as he felt the girl crash her lips against his.

* * *

Moka and the other girls watched Sora as he spread out the majority of the backpack's contents across the floor of an abandoned warehouse. What was contained within shocked most of them as numerous different types of makeup and outfits had been neatly laid out.

"We'll be using disguises to get into the council building" Sora said as he kept his eyes on the job he was currently doing. "I doubt that it would be wise if we were to just rely on the Hatter and Looking Glass for a diversion seeing as everyone, but Miss Akashiya and Yukari would be killed on sight for entering the building."

Kurumu and Mizore couldn't help, but gulp at this information. They never expected anything this elaborate to be required as they attempted to rescue Tsukune. Fairy Tale had never been like this and it was kind of unnerving to think about the threat and power that a group of spellcasters had over the entire world.

"How come we have to be so careful, they're just spellcasters aren't they?" Kokoa asked haughtily.

"If you really need to know" Sora began. "The spellcaster council has been around far longer than any of the three dark lords and has had a massive amount of control over both humans and youkai. Contrary to common belief they, when standing together, are able to overpower and defeat any threat that may confront them. However this typically only applies to the European and North and South American groups of spellcasters. The majority of the Asian spellcasters, in specific the Japanese keep to the old ways and are quite peaceful. Yet, to truly answer your question it is the power of the espers that keeps the spellcaster council alive as a feared entity and allows them to pull of some of the most heinous crimes thinkable." As Sora finished speaking he turned around to face the girls with a strong determination showing in his eyes. "Now that I've explained that, it's time to get prepared to rescue Aono."

The girls nodded and Aaron chuckled slightly as Suzaku finally appeared and landed on his shoulder.

"I wonder how these girls are going to feel when they finally get to see what Sora is really like." Aaron whispered to Suzaku.

"You never know. Honestly I believe that he has earned enough of their trust that my eccentric partner won't be able to get rid of it easily" Suzaku whispered back.

The two continued to laugh at this as Sora continued to prepare the girls with their disguises. Despite the seriousness of the situations Sora was pleased that he could provide any assistance to these girls as they had moved his cold heart more than he would tell anyone.

* * *

Tsukune could feel his mind slipping and fast. His memories of his friends were beginning to fade as well as the lessons Sora had given him on preventing this sort of thing. However at the same time he was focused entirely on the gorgeous young woman beneath him who was crying out in ecstasy as their lips collided. They were about to go too far and Tsukune knew it. He managed to hold onto his self control and resist whatever was tampering with his mind and keep himself from having sex with this girl, but it was becoming increasingly harder to keep him from going all the way. 'Moka I am so sorry' Tsukune whispered as more of his self control began to slip away.

"Aono what the bloody hell is wrong with you?" Sora's familiarly harsh voice questioned as he appeared within Tsukune's vision.

"What is wrong with me? How did you get here?" Tsukune asked in an attempt to keep Sora speaking, and to prevent himself from doing anything stupid.

"Well, I thought that it would be easier to find you if I entered your dreams and currently I find that you're on the precipice between dreams and reality. If I had known better I would also say that you're enjoying the attention from this beautiful young woman and would prefer to not be disturbed. Anyways to answer what is currently wrong with you is that this woman is a spellcaster who has been selected purposefully as the synergist for Endymion and apparently you are the next in line to become Endymion himself" Sora answered rolling his eyes slightly.

"Okay, now that I understand what is happening to me, are the others all okay?" Tsukune asked, his mind beginning to clear as he lifted himself up off of Ciela, who looked at him quizzically.

"Yes, they're all fine. We are currently preparing to come rescue you so just hold tight. Oh and don't do anything you'd regret. I really would rather not attempt to stop a heartbroken vampire from killing you so please watch what you do" Sora said as he began to fade.

'Well at least help is on its way' Tsukune thought as he focused his vision back to reality. However the pouting girl on his bed really unnerved him as he realised how far they had actually gone.

* * *

Sora returned to reality in an instant. He had used a more advanced version of his dreamwalking to only send part of his consciousness to Tsukune's location.

"Nii-san is everything alright?" Yukari asked as she noticed her brother's eyes come back.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Okay is everyone ready to head to the council building?" Sora asked the group. 'I can't honestly tell them about what was happening to Tsukune can I?'

"Yes" the girls answered as Aaron and Suzaku came up behind him.

"I'll ask you for more info when they're out of earshot" Aaron whispered to Sora as the girls, now in full disguises headed out of the warehouse.

"Well then let's take our pace a bit slower" Sora replied as he turned to follow the girls.

Aaron just sighed and then left the warehouse as well. 'At least once the Hatter launches the attack things will be hectic enough for this plan to work' he thought as he glanced in the mirror that was in the entranceway.

"Hey Aaron are you coming?" Sora called back to the older man who just sighed again and ran to catch up with the group.

* * *

"What time is it?" Kurumu asked as she stared at the large building that was only a few hundred meters away from them.

"It's 10 in the evening. We'll head in after another half hour" Sora replied as he leaned against one of the larger trees in the area.

"Why do we have to wait till then?" Moka asked, irritated that they would have to wait even a little bit longer to free Tsukune. However Sora didn't answer because at that moment he wasn't actually there.

* * *

"_Aono, we're waiting outside the council building and will be coming to rescue you real soon" Sora told the boy who had thankfully dozed off during his wait. _

"_That's good news. And I swear that nothing has happened since you saved me the first time. The girl fell asleep crying as if she had done something wrong. It kind of breaks my heart." _

_Sora just sighed. He knew that this girl was given (probably without her consent or even any idea) an air based love potion that would attempt to bind Tsukune to them. _

"_Well just wait at least another half hour. We'll be there soon." _

_With that Sora exited Tsukune's dream. _

Sora suddenly returned back to reality and blinked his eyes a few times to get used to the dark surroundings. Glancing at his watch he caught the time and took a few deep breaths before speaking to the group.

'It's time to go in" he said.

The girls nodded and Aaron just stood there ready to do what he was needed for.

"So everyone we will split up into our respective groups and make our way to Aono. Whoever finds him first must get him out immediately before returning to assist the others. Got it?" Sora said as he rubbed his forehead which had suddenly become quite sweaty.

"Got it" the girls answered as they broke into their respective groups.

The groups went as follows. Moka, Mizore, Yukari and Sora were gathered together in one. In the other Kurumu, Ruby, Kokoa and Aaron gathered together. Going in as separate groups each coming across as different was the whole purpose of the disguises. If they could manage to get into separate wings of the building finding Tsukune would become a whole lot easier.

With everything now set, Aaron's group took the lead and entered the council's building.

* * *

Tsukune woke suddenly when he felt Ciela tap his shoulder.

"I can help you escape" she whispered to him as she pointed to a breach in his room's wall.

"Are you sure about this?" Tsukune asked before his mind could tell him to refrain from asking the question.

"Yes I'm quite sure" the girl answered much to Tsukune's surprise. "However I do have one condition."

"Okay, what is this condition?" Tsukune questioned eager to be able to get out of this room and find his friends.

"You have to help me escape as well" Ciela said quickly. "I don't want to be a tool for the council anymore and I don't want to be forced to do anything."

Tsukune smiled to himself. This was a condition he was willing to agree to. "All right, let's go" he said to her as he made his way to the hole in the wall.

Entering first Tsukune managed to make it to the other side and into what looked like a library with ease. Ciela followed closely behind him as she exited the hole as well.

"Where do we head from here" Tsukune whispered to her, unsure of whether or not there would be anyone else in the library asides from them.

"We need to find the back entrance to the library and head out into the main waiting room. That's the safest escape route as it is also the least guarded area in the building."

Tsukune nodded and stealthily moved towards a bookshelf. 'I've always wanted to do this' he thought to himself as he peeked around the shelf before moving swiftly yet quietly forwards, beckoning to Ciela every once in a while for her to follow.

Once they reached the rear entrance Tsukune carefully poked his head out and then suddenly retracted it when he noticed a couple of people walking away with their backs to the library.

As soon as he caught his breath Tsukune decided to ask Ciela a question. "Earlier you said that I was Endymion. What did you mean by that?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand entirely myself. All I remember was being forced to inhale a weird smoke from an odd pot and then I ended up trying to seduce you, for that I am deeply sorry" Ciela said in response.

Tsukune just nodded in acceptance of her apology as he glanced around the corner once again before grabbing her hand and rushing across the hall to another darkened alcove. He continued this style of movement until they reached another library.

"How many libraries are in this place?" Tsukune asked in a whisper.

"I saw around twelve in the two months I've been here, but there are probably more" Ciela answered.

Tsukune sighed in defeat before turning his attention back to the matter at hand. "Well we need to get to the entrance. Will this library provide a sufficient path?"

"It's safer, but will take a bit longer so it's your decision" Ciela told Tsukune.

Tsukune nodded and stealthily made his way to the library. Inside the library he noticed a clock and the time that was on it. 'Half an hour ago was ten, then they should be in here by now' Tsukune thought as he turned back to face Ciela.

"We need to wait here" he told her in a whisper. "I have friends who are coming to get me so they'll be able to help you as well."

Ciela agreed and they found a dark corner of the library to hide in until they were searched out.

* * *

Kurumu was amazed at how easy her group's job was. After all, the only thing that they needed to do was pretend to be a human family looking for refuge from some youkai and they were instantly taken to one of the building's many shelters. She just hoped that Moka's group got in just as easily. However her attention was suddenly shifted to Aaron and Ruby who had swiftly knocked out the guards escorting them. Ripping off their masks Ruby and Aaron swiftly pulled Kokoa and Kurumu into a dark corner.

"We need you two to pretend that you got separated inside the building" Ruby told the two. "If they respond the way we hope then you'll be able to meet up with Mizore and Yukari. From there we need you four to head for the central library and start looking for Tsukune from there."

Kurumu and Kokoa nodded before heading back out into hall and beginning to put on their act.

"Sora would be extremely pleased with the effort being put in over here" Aaron stated as he and Ruby headed off in another direction to find the council's weapon collection.

* * *

Moka and Sora had already split up with Yukari and Mizore and were making their way to one of the main offices.

"Are you even trying to save Tsukune?" Moka asked Sora as he turned another corner and came to the door he wanted.

"Of course I am. Why should I waste my time planning this whole escapade if I did not mean to rescue him?" Sora said irritated by Moka's doubt in him.

Checking the door he found it locked and swiftly pulled a lock pick out of one of his jacket's pockets.

"If you let me do this then we'll easily be able to get to Aono" Sora stated as he easily picked through the lock and entered the room. Sora instantly went towards the file folders and swiftly withdrew three of them, plus one large binder filled with papers.

"Here these three folders hold the information on Aono. I think you should read them over it might explain to you why he was kidnapped" Sora said as he handed Moka the folders.

"Was this what we came here for?" Moka asked angrily.

"Pretty much, this is all we need from this room so let's go find Aono."

Sora exited the room with Moka following close behind him.

'He knows something that we don't and I want to know what' Moka thought as she tailed the man. 'When we get Tsukune back he has a lot of questions to answer.'

End Chapter 12

**A/N: Longer chapter than I expected. Anyways thanks to all those who review and please as I have said before please review as they give me the motivation to keep writing. So enjoy the rest of Papermoon and look forward to the rest of the "Nightmare Trilogy". **


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Okay this is the final chapter before the epilogue for Papermoon. After this I'll start working harder on Seven Rings and probably start working on a few other R + V fanfics I have in mind which I'll discuss more at the bottom. Anyways please review and start letting me know what I need to work on for the second part of the Nightmare Trilogy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Rosario + Vampire. **

Chapter 13: Rescue, Escape and Loss

Ruby and Aaron had easily made their way to the weapon's room and swiped enough for each of their allies and were now waiting at their respective location for the others to show up.

"Do you know why Sora asked us to grab enough weapons for everyone?" Ruby asked as she leaned against the wall waiting patiently for the others.

"He probably needed these in case we get pulled into the fighting on our way out" Aaron answered as he checked the equipment they were carrying. "However I can tell there's more you want to ask so go ahead and I'll try to answer to the best of my ability."

"Okay then, when did you first meet Sora?" Ruby asked, truly curious about the relationship that Sora had with this man.

"I raised Sora" Aaron answered. "He may have Japanese heritage, but he is a Brit through and through. After all he was given to us when he was not even a year old."

Ruby took a minute to process the information she had just been given. "So do you know why he was sent to you?"

"Yes I do, but I'm sorry to say that I cannot answer your question beyond that. Sora has some secrets he still wants to keep and I will help him keep them until he is ready" Aaron replied. He closed his eyes and took a moment to think about what the outcomes of this event would be. However that changed when he saw Sora and Moka coming towards them.

"I found where we should start looking for Aono" Sora said as he approached the two. Moka seemed to be hanging back, fuming over something that must've happened while they were completing their job.

"I also found the evidence needed to force the three dark lords to consider breaking apart the spellcaster council" Sora said excitedly as he held a folder loaded with papers in front of him.

"Good job, now lets get Aono" Aaron said as he straightened himself and headed off with Moka in the direction of the holding cells.

Sora stood back a moment as Ruby watched him carefully.

"Is there something that's bothering you?" she asked him in whisper as they began walking.

"No, I'm just quite nervous to be within the enemy camp already" Sora answered in a barely audible voice as he nervously glanced around the building.

Ruby watched him carefully as he continued to silently panic and move very cautiously around the building.

'He's been here before' Ruby thought as he suddenly took the lead, his nervousness barely visible. Deciding not to voice this she fell in behind the others as they silently made their way through the halls.

* * *

Kokoa swore as she beat down another guard. There were too many damn guards in this building and she was getting quite irritated with dealing with them. Mizore and Kurumu seemed to be sharing her ideals as they were looking quite deterred by the number of guards within the building. Yukari on the other hand seemed to have grown distant as she followed the other girls through the halls of the council building.

"Yukari wake up" Kurumu said as she snapped her fingers in front of the little witch's face. "We need you to stay with us or we'll never find Tsukune."

Yukari's eyes lit up when she heard the mention of Tsukune's name. "Alright, I'm sorry something just feels very nostalgic about this place" she admitted.

The other girls gave a quick sideways glance with each other before focusing back on their friend. Yukari gave a weak smile and the girls continued forward.

Kokoa glanced over at her friend every once in a while as they moved through the halls.

"I'm worried about Yukari" she whispered to Kurumu who only nodded in response.

"Her mind's not in its usual state" Mizore stated as she gave a quick glance back to the witch. "We should be very careful around her because we don't know what she will or will not do."

The other two nodded in agreement before they came across a darkened library.

"Do you think we should check in here?" Yukari asked, breaking the silence that had settled over the four of them.

"Sure, let's get going" Kokoa agreed. She honestly didn't want to stay there longer than needed and so she was willing to check anywhere for Tsukune.

With that said they entered the library and began to search for their friend.

* * *

Tsukune could feel the presence of four youki in the library. Ciela had all of a sudden just fell asleep a fair distance from him and he was quite glad for that. If any of the other girls had come in and she was lying right beside him then things would have gone sour fast. Sighing to himself he stood up carefully and glanced around the immediate area.

"Is there someone there?" Ciela asked as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Yes" Tsukune whispered. "There are four beings other than us in here. Please wait quietly while I go to check it out."

Ciela nodded in consent and Tsukune slowly moved into a position where he could move while in a crouch. As soon as he was comfortable with his position he silently began to stalk the beings. Their youki was familiar, but until he was able to see them face to face he wouldn't honestly trust that it was his friends. Making his way to the front of the library he saw what looked like Mizore and Kurumu discussing something in hushed voices as they kept giving nervous glances to someone off in the distance. Tsukune however decided to interrupt their discussions as he stood up and moved towards them.

"Hello and good evening Mizore, Kurumu" he said with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Tsukune!" the two exclaimed, completely overjoyed to see him. Kurumu ran over and grabbed him into a hug that shockingly did not involve smothering him with her breasts.

"It's good to see you guys too" Tsukune said as he quickly returned Kurumu's embrace. "However I need to go get someone who I promised to help."

Kurumu nodded and Mizore offered to go along with Tsukune. He agreed and the two headed back into the further parts of the library.

"Where're Moka and the others?" Tsukune asked as Mizore followed behind him.

"Moka and Ruby are probably with Aaron and Sora right now" Mizore said as they reached the back of the library.

Tsukune nodded before calling out to the girl who was hiding in the darkness. "Ciela, the rescue team is here" he said which caused the girl to come out of hiding and glance up at the two of them.

"Oh, I'll finally be free?" she asked innocently causing both Mizore and Tsukune to get nervous.

"Of course, now let's go" Tsukune said as he lifted her up onto her feet and they left back towards the library's entrance.

"I won't ask what was going on, but if you betrayed Moka then I will personally see to it that you suffer" Mizore said in a harsh whisper as the three made their way back to the entrance.

"Don't worry, I was able to stop anything from happening and it turns out that Ciela was placed under an aphrodisiac similar to what Yukari did at the start of our second year" Tsukune replied, knowing full well that Mizore's threat was truthful and valid.

As soon as they reached Kurumu, Yukari and Kokoa had already returned. Yukari out of pure excitement showed the first signs of her original self when she jumped Tsukune, hugging him tightly.

"It's so good that you're back" Yukari said. "Now we need to find Nii-san and get out of here."

No one else seemed to comment on Ciela's inclusion in the group, but Tsukune explained quickly what had happened and the girls nodded in understanding. They were now focused on getting out of there as fast as possible

* * *

Having currently had no luck in finding Tsukune, Moka's group headed back towards the meeting point for their groups. As they made their way back Moka's eyes lit up when she suddenly saw the other group, and much to her delight, Tsukune was with them.

Keeping an expressionless face (as per the norm) Moka rushed over to the others and stared long and hard at Tsukune whose arm had been healed and was wearing an odd black outfit.

"Don't ask" was Tsukune's response to her stares and she blushed slightly before Yukari jumped her brother.

"Nii-san I'm glad you're alright" the little witch said as she clung onto her brother. Sora patted her on the head gently and returned her hug before turning his attention to other things.

Pulling out a walkie-talkie Sora pressed the button to communicate and uttered a single word "begin". As soon as that was said an explosion rocked the spellcaster council building, startling everyone except the Brit who gave the command. Suddenly every probable alarm in the building began blaring as Sora ushered the group in another direction.

"What the hell did you do?" Aaron called out as he matched his pace with Sora's.

"I cashed in a favour from the Hatter" Sora replied coolly. "The Hatter willingly agreed to quit the cold war with the council and enter open conflict."

Moka and Tsukune who were following right behind the two gulped. They believed that this was focused on the two of them somehow and it was going to just get harder from here on out.

Mizore, Kokoa, Kurumu, Yukari and Ruby were talking quietly with Ciela while the others continued to lead the way.

"There's the exit" Sora called out pointing to a wall that seemed like a dead end, however due to their location they decided to trust Sora and rushed the wall. As expected the wall opened up and revealed to the group that they were standing outside the council building.

"Everyone, keep moving" Sora called out, pointing in the direction that they should flee.

Moka and Aaron took the lead as they ushered the others over to where they were. However something was very off. Yukari didn't seem like she was going to follow them and Sora was already attempting to urge his sister to come along with the others. That was when everything went to hell and the world that Moka had currently inhabited was cut short.

The sound of the gun echoed throughout everyone's ears. Blood was flying everywhere at that moment from the close quarters shot as Yukari wore a disturbingly giddy grin at what she had just done. Glancing at the ground the group could see that Sora had a hole through his back as blood spilled out from the gun wound. Coughing violently the young man pushed himself back up and attempted to grab the revolver that Yukari now held in her hands. Instead of being able to grab the gun, Yukari fired another shot, this time through Sora's chest as he collapsed to the ground, bleeding feverishly. However at the same time he grabbed his sister's leg and tripped her, causing the revolver to go spiralling out of her hands. Turning to face the group, the bullet holes on his body easily visible, he mouthed something incoherent which caused Suzaku to appear and fly over to Aaron's side before Sora used the last of his energy to speak.

"Leave and run, now!" he yelled before collapsing to the blood stained ground.

Aaron's eyes clearly showed his urge to stay with the young man, but he knew that Sora would have placed the safety of these kids above his own and decided to make the same decision.

"Everybody move along now" he said, coaxing the remaining members of the group to leave.

"What about Yukari?" Kokoa, who was still struggling to register the situation asked.

"We leave her there, now go!" Aaron growled as he lightly shoved the young vampire.

With a nod the group ran as fast as they could to get away from the awful scene that had just occurred. What they didn't realise was that they Mad Hatter had been watching for them and had called a retreat as soon as the group made their way away from the spellcaster council building.

* * *

Four hours later the group was at the headquarters to Looking Glass. Having been picked up by the Mad Hatters personal vehicle was awkward, but it was nothing compared to the carnage they had witnessed Yukari perform.

"What happened to Yukari?" Ruby questioned worriedly as they sat in the Hatter's personal office.

"Her control spell was activated" Aaron replied coldly. He was still pissed off about what had happened and wasn't too eager to talk about it. "It's a thing that most spellcaster children are given when they are born. That is why they have tests for a child's magical potential. Seeing as Sora had zilch potential as a spellcaster he was not given one of those spells. This is probably what kept him alive for so long despite all he's done."

Aaron was clearly upset at the loss of Sora, but when the Hatter entered the office his attitude became very military and his expressions unreadable.

"I'm so sorry that Sora was lost" a soft feminine voice said regretfully. "I can't believe that he's really gone now."

The Hatter then proceeded to remove her hat and mask revealing a very beautiful, silver haired young woman.

"My name is Alicia Webb and I am Sora's other younger sister" she said with a small, pained grin. "It's a pleasure to properly meet you all."

Moka watched the woman carefully, she was still wearing the Belmont so she could keep herself from getting emotional at this time.

"Miss Tenjou, we'll need to check you to see if you bear a control spell as well. Don't worry, if it hasn't been activated we can easily get rid of it." Alicia said sadly, she could easily see that this young woman was really affected by the death of Sora.

As soon as Ruby had left the room Alicia looked over those remaining before moving over to her desk and sitting down.

"Now I need to discuss with you Sora's contingency plan in case an event like this happened" Alicia said calmly, her emotions in perfect check. "Now that he's gone, you'll be returning to Youkai Academy within a week. My father Aaron will also be accompanying you, replacing Sora till you've finished this school year. Once you're done, we'll make sure that no harm comes to any of you from the council for as long as it takes to get in touch with a specific esper bearer. Once that happens I will request that you all gather together again somewhere in Japan and we will send your new guardian to you. From there I would like you to get all three of the Dark Lords to agree to the disbanding of the spellcaster council. I'm sorry that this has to be pushed onto you all, but I'll be damned if I don't make an effort to continue what Sora had nearly succeeded in"

This was when Tsukune cut in. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but do you know what Miss Ciela meant when she said that I was Endymion?"

Alicia looked him up and down a couple of times before answering. "I'm sorry, but I have no idea. Sora had that information in that folder that I was told he had found in the council building, but he's gone now and so is that folder probably."

Tsukune sighed in distress, he was really getting tired of spellcasters and this was just getting very irritating. Alicia must've read his mind as she spoke up once again.

"I apologize for each of you being pulled into this, but due to Miss Akashiya and her bloodline this was inevitable."

This was when Ruby was returned to the group, a little worse for wear than she had been when she left.

Sitting down silently beside Aaron she closed her eyes and Alicia returned back to her discussion before the interruption.

"Now Mr. Aono I must say that you've dealt with this all very well, but I also need to know that I can trust you to listen to what I've requested. A war is starting which I don't want any of you to take part in. I don't want any of you to be killed after all Sora did to keep you all safe."

Tsukune stared at her, irritated that his life was beginning to be dictated. However he knew that Moka had a special power that needed to be dealt with carefully and he was not going to let her out of his hands so he knew that listening to this request was a valid idea.

"Alright, we'll leave for Youkai tomorrow" Moka said before Tsukune answered. That was when she gave him a look that was distinctly out of character for his prideful girlfriend. She gave him a look of pleading and need mixed together with a lot of fear.

"Okay whatever is needed to keep us safe" Tsukune said in agreement to Alicia's request.

* * *

The next day the group was all gathered and ready to head back to the academy. After what had happened this summer they were worried about what their lives would be like from now on. Yukari who was now gone also left a lingering weight in Tsukune's thoughts as he was worried for the little witch who he had greatly trusted.

"Where's Ruby?" Kurumu asked, suddenly breaking the silence that had settled over the group.

"I'm not joining you on your return trip to Youkai" Ruby said as she walked up from behind them wearing the Looking Glass uniform. "I'm joining Looking Glass in an attempt to eliminate the council."

Moka who was no longer wearing the Belmont was shocked by her friend's announcement.

"Will we ever see you again?" she asked, worried that they were losing another friend to this conflict.

"Absolutely" Ruby replied, determined not to let Moka worry too much for her. "Don't worry I'll right as often as I can."

"What about the fire bird Suzaku?" Mizore asked as she remembered him landing on Aaron's shoulder as Sora fell.

"I'll have him" Ruby answered. "It was another of Sora's contingency plans that I take Suzaku in case he fell."

The others nodded. Somehow Sora was prepared in case anything like this happened, probably showing how much of a genius he really was.

"Okay, it's time to head back" Aaron said as he approached the group. "Please say your goodbyes now and then we'll board the bus to the airport."

Each member of the Academy group said their farewells to Ruby before boarding the bus. Moka and Tsukune sat together near the back and waited for the bus to begin moving.

"I think she was in love with Sora" Tsukune said with a sad grin on his face.

"I know. She seems to be taking what Yukari did very hard, seeing as they treated each other like sisters" Moka replied.

"Well I'll make sure that you stay safe no matter what" Tsukune said quietly.

Moka glanced over at him and saw the darkness that was now plaguing her boyfriend. Things were changing and she doubted that any of them would truly stay the same at the end of it all.

Chapter 13 End

**A/N: Okay so as I said in the author's note at the top, this is the last chapter of Papermoon before the epilogue which is why it is fairly long. I cut it shorter than expected because I felt that I would start dragging it on and it would no longer be enjoyable. The epilogue will take place at the casts' graduation from Youkai Academy and then there will be a five year timeskip between Papermoon and the second part. Anyways, I killed Sora which was another decision I had at the start of writing the story and it was also always planned to be Yukari who did it. Sora will still factor into the overall Nightmare Trilogy, but I doubt that he will be alive. After all he got shot twice in the chest, I doubt anyone could really survive an ordeal like that. Now that I've set everything up I know that I still have to flesh out Moka which is why I will post this here. Do any of the readers think that I should write a good chunk of the next story in Moka's perspective solely? Also I would like some pretty hefty reviews about this story with input on my writing and story progression so I can know what to improve on for my other stories. This would be a great help to me. Now I also mentioned at the top that I had a few ideas for new stories and was going to put my basic ideas in this chapter. Please let me know if any of them sound interesting. Oh and they are all still Rosario + Vampire stories. Anyways keep reading the Nightmare Trilogy and please enjoy the rest of my current and future works. **

**New Story Ideas (Summaries)**

**Belated Love: During his third year of High School Tsukune finally managed to confess his love for Moka. When she returned his feelings they began dating. However when a mysterious vampire hunter kills Moka before their graduation Tsukune falls into a depression. Seven years later Yukari has a run in with him only to discover that he has become a hikkikomori. Determined to find the man who she had a crush on back in high school Yukari begins to force him out of his shell and a new relationship is born. However the vampire hunter who killed Moka is still out there and now he is targeting Tsukune mentally hoping to break him and destroy all his friends. Pairing: Tsukune x Yukari**

**High Fashion: AU Tsukune Aono and Yukari Sendo are former war photographers who after an incident while taking pictures for the war in Romania are suddenly reassigned to work under the famous fashion designer and magazine editor Ginei Morioka. There they get embroiled in something that may be far worse than the war that they used to take pictures of. Pairing: Tsukune x Mizore**

**Robin Hood: Another part to the storybook series started with Seven Rings. Focuses on Mizore as she becomes a female Robin Hood who fights for the rights of her people and the freedom of her country all the while trying to figure out why she ended up inside this story. Pairing: Undisclosed**

**Vigilantism Sucks: AU Youkai Academy is a prestigious school within one of the worst neighbourhoods in the city. Tsukune Aono a student there has grown tired of all the crap that takes place in the city and decides to become a masked vigilante fighting for justice. What he doesn't expect is that he'll make an enemy of nearly everyone at the school through this. Will he manage to survive? Inspired by the series Kick-Ass by Mark Millar and John Romita Jr. Pairing: Undisclosed**

**There you go these are my ideas for a few series. I honestly plan on writing them all so let me know which one sounds the most enjoyable. Anyways thanks for reading, please critique my work and enjoy. **

**Nanashi Wanderer**


	15. Epilogue

**A/N: Hello and welcome to the Epilogue of Papermoon. I have the last two chapters plus this up in a single day because I already wrote all of them beforehand. Anyways please critique my work in total and I will continue the story in From Dusk till Dawn which will start sometime before September. **

Epilogue

Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu and Mizore were all on their way to graduation. It had been a long few months leading up to their graduation. After the incidents that happened in England none of them were really feeling safe or secure. Mizore and Kurumu would be returning to their respective parents until given contact by the Mad Hatter. Moka on the other hand was going to be moving in with Tsukune as they were going to be going to the same university after graduation.

"Tsukune are you alright?" Moka asked as she glanced over at her boyfriend who was fidgeting uncontrollably.

"I'm just really nervous" Tsukune answered. "After all, I'm a human and I survived three years at this school. I'm really hoping nothing goes wrong at this ceremony."

Moka just smiled at him as she leaned in and gave him a quick kiss. "Don't worry about it. We're together and that makes all the difference."

Tsukune smiled back, but Moka could tell that he was still nervous. However this time it wasn't due to the graduation.

"I know that you feel like Sora left you a huge responsibility, but we were all asked to shoulder the burden" Moka said, trying to encourage the young man.

This time Tsukune really did smile. "Okay, you're absolutely right. Now let's get going before Mizore comes around to find us."

Moka giggled at the thought of their icy friend. She had seemed to thaw a bit more after returning from England and was constantly interrupting Moka and Tsukune's romantic moments for her own enjoyment.

Grabbing Tsukune's hand Moka they stood up and made their way to the location of the graduation.

"Our time at the school ends today" Tsukune said.

"Yes, but we'll be heading out into a much more dangerous world together and I couldn't be happier that its with you" Moka replied with a massive grin.

Hand in hand they arrived just in time for the ceremony to start. Everything would end up okay. At least Moka believed that there was nothing to truly fear. Smiling the graduation ceremony went through flawlessly.

* * *

"So, when do we reveal ourselves to the world?" a masked man asked his hooded companion leaning against the wall, crutches sitting beside him.

"We'll have to wait until the first sets of Esper Bearers make their move" the hooded man replied.

"How about when the King finally makes his move?" the masked man asked his eyes barely visible through the white mask.

"He'll make his first move once Looking Glass and the Spellcaster Council are too exhausted to do anything about it."

With that the two men began to laugh as the sky around them grew dark.

End Papermoon

**A/N: Okay so that ending pretty much counts as a hint of things to come with the next two parts of the Nightmare Trilogy. I hope my readers have enjoyed Papermoon and will continue the trilogy when From Dusk till Dawn releases. Please review and enjoy the rest of my works. **


End file.
